Y es que la muerte no es como la imaginamos
by Mazoku Sisters
Summary: Naruto ha firmado un trato con "la muerte" para revivir ha Sasuke. Capitulo 9: Cuanto tiempo. No Yaoi.
1. Por Sasuke cualquier cosa?

_Por fin me pongo, dios! Si es que no sabeis lo que me cuesta ponerme a escribir, de verdad xD Bueno, me presentaré para los que no me conozcáis, soy Dark Yokis, la mejor escritora de fics que podais leer nunca (modestia aparte) nah, es coña, recien es mi segundo fic en solitario ( y el tercero contandolos todos…)en fin, que me desvio del tema, este fic… hai que leerlo y punto xD. Ala ya sabeis._

**¿Por Sasuke cualquier cosa? Venga ya, menos bromas**

Naruto yoraba mientras sujetaba entre sus manos temblororsas un cuchillo.

-Sasuke…por que te has muerto, maldita sea… Si tu no estas aquí… no es lo mismo, teme…

Agarró el cuchillo con fuerza y lo dirigió hacia su estomago. Ya podia sentir aquel acero frio clavado en su carne, sintiendo como…algo le golpeaba repentinamente la cabeza.

-Pe…pero que?!- el cuchillo resbaló de sus manos, sin hacer mella el su piel, mientras el se giraba para ver que habia sucedido.

Se encontró con una fijura toda envuelta de una capa negra con capucha que portaba una enorme oz apoyada en un hombro.

-Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha, portador del Kyubi… niñato que me hace ir de puto culo cuando le da la jodida gana.

-Quien… quien eres!?- soltó Naruto sobresaltado.

-Me han dicho que la inteligencia es tu punto fuerte…-al ver la cara perpleja de Naruto continuó- Soy la Muerte niño agilipollado!! LA MUERTE!!

-¡¿la muerte?! Entonces estoy muerto?!- dijo palpandose el estomago.

-Razonamiento de nivel de inteligencia animal- (NA: osea, logico xD)- pero no.

-No?

-..no, plasta…

-Y porque no?! Yo tenia que morir para….!!

-Para reunirte con el puñetero Sasuke Uchiha que murió hace una semana dos dias, dieciséis horas, treinta y siete minutos en una misión.

-Co…Como lo has sabido?!

-Yo lo sé todo, niñato y una cosa te voy a advertir- Naruto tragó saliva- no vuelvas a intentar suicidarte. Aun no ha llegado el momento de tu muerte y no pienso permitir que mueras hasta entonces.

-Pe…pero por que dejaste que muriera Sasuke?!

-Por que a el si le habia llegado su hora.

-Pero Sasuke decia que no podia morir hasta que vengase a su clan matando a su hermano- dijo Naruto incorporandose de un salto.

-Claro que podia morir, lo ha demostrado recientemente y en cuanto a su hermano- una libreta se materializó en su mano y Naruto pudo apreciar que la lleva totalmente vendada por debajo de aquellas mangas largas- Itachi Uchiha… aun le queda un tiempo.

Naruto pestañeó y olvidandose por completo de la convesación saltó con un sonrisa zorruna:

-¿ No lo sabias todo? ¿ Y esa libreta es para hacer bonito?

-Hay mucha gente en el mundo, subnormal… no puedo tenerlos a todos presentes en todo momento…

-Ya ya…excúsate…

-He dicho que Sasuke esta muerto y punto…

-Ah! Sasuke!! – es que Naruto es taaaaaan listo…

-a lo que iba, que como me vuelvas a traer aquí con un intento de suicidio, desearas no haber nacido- dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiendose hacia la ventana…

-Pero yo no quiero que Sasuke este muerto!!

-Eso no es problema mio- respondió abriendo la ventana.

-Por favor!! Haré cualquier cosa!! Lo que sea!!- la figura se paró en seco, se giró hacia Naruto y unos ojos plateados relucieron bajo la capucha.

-Entregarias cualquier cosa por Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto?

Naruto retrocedió intuitivamente ante aquella mirada que parecia recorrer su interior. Tomó valor de donde pudo y alzó la mirada hasta donde momentos antes habian brillado los ojos de la muerte.

-Cualquier cosa- dijo decidido. Entonces le pareció oir una leve risa que le heló la sangre.

Aquella silueta se acercó peligrosamente a el y lo tomó ligeramente del cuello.

-Te propongo un trato pues, puedes emprender un viage para reencontar memorias y objetos que puedan volver a unir a Sasuke a este mundo para así, hacer que su alma vuelva a unirse a su cuerpo – Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la Muerte continuó – pero tendras que pagar un precio alto. El Kyubi y tal vez tu vida.

Naruto retrocedió y al chocarse con la cama, cayó sentado sobre ella.

-Y bien?

-Yo…-respiró hondo pero su respiración estaba entre cortada- Lo haré.

-Trato hecho pues.

De repente la ventana estalló en mil pedazos, con un gran estruendo, llenando la habitación de cristales y un fuerte viento inundó la estancia.

Naruto pudo apreciar como la Muerte extendia una mano hasta su frente, posando un solo dedo sobre su bandana de Konoha. Entonces una descarga sacudió a Naruto. Intentó quejarse o uir pero estaba totalmente bloqueado. De golpe, la descarga paró y pudo alzar la vista para quedar mirando fijamente aquellos ojos plateados, pero antes d que pudiese preguntar algo escuchó la voz del espiritu:

-_Acabo de atar tu espiritu…a partir de ahora y hasta que recuperemos el alma de Sasuke estaras bajo mi proteccion y mando… durante ese tiempo tendras la capacidad de verme y reconocerme adopte la forma que adopte. Y el precio que deberás pagar por Sasuke, será el Kyuby que esta sellado en tu interior._

_Uzumaki Naruto, ya no hay vuelta atrás._

La voz se apago en sus timpanos y subitamente, Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas, completamente agotado.

-Todo listo pues, solo falta un pequeño detalle –la muerte se sentó en el suelo frente a Naruto, este parpadeó atónito y se giró hacia todos lados. La lluvia de cristales y el viento habían cesado, era más, la ventana estaba completamente entera y cerrada. Se quedó mirando a la muerte y por fin puso atención a lo que le había dicho.

-Un detalle? Cual?

-Como te lo harás para salir a por los recuerdos de Sasuke.

-Que!? Yo pensaba que t…!! Recuerdos??

-Que crio tan negado…Sin los recuerdos de Sasuke no se puede atarlo de nuevo a la vida , ni mucho menos traer su alma de vuelta. Pero no todos sus recuerdos estan dentro de Konoha.

-Itachi…

-No solo Itachi, tambien Gaara y otras personas. Algunos lugares también. Incluso Orchimaru.

-Pero…Orocimaru esta muerto.

-Y eso es un problema?- Naruto se sorprendió pero se repuso reseguida.

-Pues solo debo ir y encontrarlos no?- la muerte suspiró por algo que Naruto no supo entender.

-Ha ver…Naruto, no te dejaron ir a buscar a Sasuke cuando se fue con Orochimaru, que te hace creer que te dejaran salir para ir a buscar su memoria? Más aun, te crees que te dejaran marchar si les dices que lo haces para que Sasuke vuelva a vivir??

Naruto guardó silencio y el ambiente se tensó durante varios minutos, entonces, de repente Naruto se puso de pie de un salto.

-Tengo una idea-tebayo!!

-Sorpréndeme.

-Podemos decirle a Tsunade-bachan que eres una persona que viene a solicitar un ninja para que le acompañe a recorrer el mundo en busca de algo muy importante, que te parece??- la muerte permaneció en silencio…

-Y se te ha ocurrido a ti eso…?- **(NA: en realidad se me ha ocurrió a mí xD)**

-Que insinuas?!

-Yo nada…

-Bueno, pues vamos a encargar esa mision a Tsunade-bachan… Piensas ir así?...- Naruto observo de arriba abajo a la muerte… toda cubierta con una capa negra encapuchada… - No puedes cambiar tu aspecto??

-Por quien me tomas?

-No puedes?

-Claro que si, soy un espiritu, niñato, realmente no tengo cuerpo pero he hexo una excepción y he adoptado esta forma para detener tu intento de suicidio.

-Ya veo… Pues tienes que parecer una persona!!

Entonces la capa de la muerte se desizo rapidamente dejando ver a una chica de la edad de Naruto, de pelo rojo y ojos plateados, vestida con una camisa blanca de tela ligera y de manga corta y unos pantalones negros olgados asta debajo de la rodilla en la q se cerraban y acaban. La voz hasta entonces gelida se tornó más suave intentando imitar la voz humana.

-Que…que rapido… como lo has hecho para imaginar un cuepo tan deprisa??

-En realidad no me lo he inventado, si no que hace algun tiempo existio una ninja así y me trae recuerdos…

-Pero si adoptas la forma de esa chica no podrian confundirte con ella?

-No Naruto… la kunoichi de la que te habló murió hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Naruto bajó la cabeza e hizo silencio, entristeciendo el ambiente

-Vamos a ir a ver a la hokage si o no?

-Eh?! Pe… pero pensaba que te ponia triste

-he dixo que me traia recuerdos, no que me pusiera triste, ademas, soy la muerte, no tengo sentimientos- se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Ah…claro…tal vez tengas razón –la muerte suspiró exasperada.

-Como que "tal vez"…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Y dices que quieres un ninja que te haga de guarda espaldas mientras buscas algo… podrias decirme que es eso que buscas?? – dijo la Hokage.

-Verá, un amigo mio falleció recientemente, en realidad era el el que se encargaba de buscarlo, pero no consiguió dar con todo antes de morir y temó que eso le impida descansar en paz, y ya que el fue asesinado mientras lo buscaba he pensado que será mejor ir con protección.

-Ya veo- _tanta historia y no me a respondido a la pregunta…-._

-Tampoco es que haya mucho peligro así que un ninja cualquiera me servirá.

-Ya, bueno pero aquí solemos trabajar en grupos de tres o cuatro ninjas, enviar uno solo seria…

-Por favor, no quiero que no puedan disponer de tres de sus ninjas solo po un capricho mio, insisto, será suficiente con uno.

-Visto así… supongo que esta bien, de acuerdo…bien entonces…

Las puertas del despatxo de Tsuande se abrieron estrepitosamente mostrando a un rubio que sonreia zorrunamente.

-Caualmente pasaba por aquí y me ha parecido oir que alguien necesita un gran ninja que le acompañe en una difícil misión, dattebayo!!!!

-Naruto!! Como tengo que decirte que no entres a mi despatcgo de esa manera!! –_ Parece ser que tenian planeado ya que Naruto fuese el ninja que la protegiese…que se debe traer entre manos??. _Examinó el rostro de la chica pero su rostro miraba a Naruto con la misma expresion con la que habia estado hablando con Tsunade, con mirada fija y ojos entre cerrados.- Escucha – dijo yamandole la atención a la chica- no te recomiendo ir con el, no solo no te protegerá sino que ademas sera un estorbo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió dejando atonitos a Naruto y a Tsunade, la cual que pensaba que al estar compinchados, harian cualquier cosa porque fuese Naruto quien a la misión. – No solicito el mejor de los ninjas pero si uno que pueda cumplir bien con su trabajo- esto ya dejó a Tsunade convencida, aquella chica y Naruto no se habian visto antes y lo unico que pasaba era que Naruto queria ir de mision lo antes posible.

-Como te atreves-tebayo?! Que sepas que yo soy muy buen ninja y que algun dia me convertiré en Hokage!!

-y bien, que ninja me va a asignar?- haciendole el vacio por completo (**NA:XD**)

-EH!! TU!! No pases de mi!! Me escuchas?! EH!!

-Je… lejos de lo que pueda parecer a primera vista, a veces es util, supongo que no habrá ningun problema en que sea el quien te acompañe – dijo Tsunade.

-Como "que a veces es util"?!

-Si…?- la chica suspiró…- si lo dice la hokage supongo que no me queda otra opción…

Naruto seguia armando jaleo de fondo hasta que Tsunade se puso nerviosa, y de un golpe en la mesa y un grito que saliera corriendo del despatcho. En aquel momento se giró hacia la chica para dicuñparse esperando verla atemorizada, peor ella la miraba impasible con aquellos frios ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, la verdad es que dices que tienes que ir a buscarlo por todo el mundo y … aun que Naruto no sea de la elite precisamente, es mucho tiempo así que el coste de la misión será elevado- dijo Tsunade apollando la barbilla sobre las manos.

-El dinero no es un problema- respondió la muchacha- ahora con su permiso, me retiró, no me corre prisa por partir así que cuando considere adecuado aviseme- dijo llendo hacia la puerta.

-Ah!! Espera! Una ultima cosa…

-Que es?

-Te ha ocurrido algo en los brazos? – dijo Tsunade fijando la visto en las vendas que salian de debajo de las mangas de la camisa hasta la punta de sus dedos.

-No- contestó secamente.

-Puedes ir al hospital a que te lo miren o puedo mirartelo yo si quieres…

-He dicho que no ha pasado nada, gracias.

Y con un ligero golpe en la puerta se marchó.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Maldita sea!! Por que has dicho eso?! Me has despreciado delante de Tsunade!!

-Lo he hecho por que tu actuas que da pena y lo has dejado todo al descubierto, si se hubiera dado cuenta habria preguntado, le habrias tenido que decir la verdad, no se lo habria creido y no habrias podido ir a buscar los recuerdos de Sasuke…

-Bueno, desde esa perspectiva…

-Ah! Y otra cosa, tu te desprecias solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

-Pero bueno!! Como…

-Na-Ru-To.

Un chico de pelo negro corto habia aparecido justo detrás de ellos y sonreia al pelirubio.

-Sa…Sai!! Que casualidad encontrarte aquí, dattebayo!! – dijo Naruto esperando que no hubiese escuchado la conversación.

-Casualidad?? No crees más bien que ha sido cosa del destino?? – contestó Sai.

-No -contestó la chica por lo bajo. Sai pareció escucharlo ya que la miró un segundo con curiosidad y luego se volvió hacia Naruto.

-No me la presentas?- dijo volviendo a sonreir.

-Ah! Si, claro!! Que cabeza!! Sai, te presento ha…- de repente el mundo se le cayó encima ¿¡Como iba a yamarla!? ¿¡Muerte?!- es…

-He venido a Konoha a encargar una mision y me han asigando a Naruto.

-Ah… ya veo… y te llamas?? – contestó Sai con el cual no parecian funcionar las frases para responder sin dar la información solicitada.

-Harás algo util con mi nombre cuando te lo diga??

Naruto se quedó de piedra y el ambiente se tensó. Sai fijo sus ojos en los de la chica sin borrar la sonrisa haciendo más insoportable el momento.

-Jajajaja, que maja es- dijo Sai entonces aún sonriendo (**NA: a veces le arrancaria la puta sonrisa xD**)- Bueno, Nadie-chan es un placer conocerte – dijo tendiendole la mano.

-Me alegro por ti- le respondió ignorando por completo el gesto de Sai (**NA: le ha faltado "lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo" XD**)

Naruto tubo el presentimiento que aquellos dos acabarian matandose entre ellos, claro que siendo ella la muerte… Sai moriria en decimas de segundo…

-Jajajja… Perdon Sai, nos disculpas un momento?? – dijo Naruto, la agarró loigeramente por el codo y se la llebo un poco más allá- se puede saber que te pasa?! Por que eres así de borde con el??

-Es que acaso le ibas a decir _mi_ nombre?- otra vez Naruto calló- te he salvado de ese mal trago asi que deverias darme las gracias al menos.

-Ya bueno…

-Haz que nombré a Sasuke.

-Eh?

-Si haces que diga el nombre de Sasuke todos sus los recuerdos con Sai se recuperaran y…- una esfera de cristal del tamaño de una pelo de tenis apareció en su mano- se guardaran aquí.

-Ya… ya veo…

-Se puede saber que curioseais vosotros dos??- Naruto dio un salto y retrocedio asustado.

-Sai!! No me des esos sustos!! Ah!! Sai, podrias…-antes de que Naruto pudiese continuar, la Muerte habia extendido la esfera hasta Sai dejandola frente a el a la altura de su pecho.

-Nombra a Sasuke.

-gege… como? – Sai fue a coger la esfera pero la chica se la retiró y volvio a tenderla un poco más lejos.

-Nombra a Sasuke. Con que digas su nombre será más que suficiente –Naruto se puso nerviosisimo, que hacia mostrando lo que tendria que contener los recuerdos de Sasuke? No podia haber dejado que se encargase el de hacer que Sai nombrase a Sasuke?!

-gege… y por que tendria que hacerlo?

-Te lo ha pedido una dama, no es motivo suficiente?- contestó sin dudarlo.

-No, gege, y menos si se me piden las cosas sin pedirlas siquiera por favor.- Naruto pudo apreciar , tal vez por la capacidad que recien le habia otorgado la Muerte, que Sai la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, y si aquel que juega con fuego, se quema, el que juega con la muerte no sale mejor parado.

-Va Sai por favor…- dijo Naruto.

-No iba por ti Naruto- respondio Sai sin desviar la mirada de los ojos plateados.

-Pe…pero…-justo entonces otra persona decidió entrar en escena.

-Sai!! Naruto!! Que haceis??

-Sakura-chan!!

-Solo hablabamos gege- dijo Sai girandose a mirar a Sakura.

-De quien?

-De Sasuke gege…- entonces de golpe abrió mucho los ojos y se giró de nuevo a la chica pelirroja.

-Ves como no era tan difícil? – cerró el puño en torno la esfera y bajó la mano. Sai torció el gesto y se giró hacia Sakura y Naruto, se despidió con un moviminto de cabeza y se fue.

-Pero… que ha pasado?- preguntó entonces Sakura.

-Nada nada!! Jaja…- dijo Naruto intentando librarse – Ah!! Sakura tu podrias…

-Lo siento Naruto pero voy con prisa!! Ya me lo diras mañna vale?

-Pero, Sakura!!...

-No te esfuerces, no creo que ya te oiga- respondió la Muerte a su lado.

Naruto iba a decir algo pero la chica se habia dado la vuelta y se dirigia en dirección contraria.

-A donde vas?!

-A buscar más personas que tengan recuerdos de Sasuke, con Sai solo no hacemos nada, mira – y sin siquiera girarse le lanzó la esfera.

-Que haces?! Vas a romperla…!! Pero… si esta casi vacia…- miro al interior de la esfera que solo contenia una pequeña gota de un liquido azul oscuro.

-Parece que de Sai no tiene muchos recuerdos que lo unan a este mundo, no me extraña… con un tio como Sai…

-Oye que la que se ha pueto borde has sido tu!!

-Para encubrir lo del nombre

-Ya pero aún así… ah!!

-Que te pasa ahora, escandaloso?

-Tu no tienes ni idea de que nombre usar no??

-No.

-Pues yo…¡¡Te buscaré un nombre!!

-No soy un perro, maldito niñato…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!! Ahora es cuando llega la esperada actuación de los lectores!! ¿¡Que nombre creeis que le iria bien a Muerte-chan!? Claro esta, el objetivo es que no se sepa que es la muerte asi que no vale nada relacionado!! Dejar review con el nombre que querais dar a la Muerte!! _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bueno, que?? Que os a parecido?? Maravilloso?? Gracias, gracias!! Yo tambien os quiero!! Que no podeis pasar sin el proximo capitulo y lo quereis ya?? Vale vale lo procurare MAUJAJA!!!! XD Bueno os dejo!! Y no olvidéis participar!!!!_


	2. Un espiritu sin sentimientos

_Hola …que calmada estoy… eso no puedes ser ú.ù…vaya una manera de presentar un capitulo de un fic como este… dadme un segundo que cambio la música que tengo puesta…ya… ¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!! XD Me habéis echado de menos?? Claro que si!! Si es que soy inigualable (modestia a parte xD) En fin, como me comido la mitad de la introducción, iré directa al fic xD. Y no os olvidéis de dejar review. El concurso aun no ha acabado!! Pondré los nombres ya sugeridos y otros al final del capitulo, ahora a leer!!! (Que pedazo de introducción, dios, me estoy decepcionando…xD)_

**Un espíritu sin sentimientos, más malvado de lo que parece!!**

Naruto comia mientras sujetaba entre sus manos los palillos.

-Viejo, has vuelto a superarte!! El ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor del mundo!! Quiero otro!!- dijo dejando el bol vacio sobre la mesa. La muerte lo miraba con una gota de sudor recorriendole la sien- Que pasa-tebayo??

-Es increíble que a mi aun no me hayan servido y tu ya bayas por el segundo tazón…

-Siento no haberte esperado pero es que no podia quedarme esperando con este delicioso ramen delante mío!! Jefe!! Que pasa con mi otro bol?!

-Lo siento Naruto, pero ahora es el turno de la señorita que te acompaña, aquí tiene- dijo posando un bol delante suyo- uno de ternera recien echo.

-gracias- respondió si cambiar la expresión, agarró unos palillos y con tranquilidad empezó a comer (NA: yo más bien diría con parsimonia xD) El vendedor de ramen hbia se quedado esperando ansioso una opinión- Esta muy bueno- finalizó.

-De verdad? Me alegro que te guste- dijo el vendedor aliviado.

-Viejo!! Mi bol, dattebayo!!

-Ya va, ya va no seas impaciente. Toma, aquí tienes. El tazón grande de ramen de cerdo.

-Que buena pinta!! Itakimasu!! – gritó Naruto abalanzándose sobre el ramen.

-No seas abaricioso. Si sigues comieno con esa velocidad – lo miró de reojo- vas a atragantarte.

Inmediatamente Naruto empezó a toser, agarró el vaso de agua y se lo bebio de un trago.

-No se ni para que le hablo…

-Puedes ver el…- bebió un poco más de agua- …el futuro-tebayo?!

-No imbecil, era de lógica.

-Por que te metes conmigo?!

-Por que me da la gana – respondió sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Pues voy a empezar a meterme yo contigo!!- hay la muerte se giró y lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos plateados y Naruto se calló de golpe (NA: ha ver si tienes uhevos xD) – bue…beuno acabemos de comer que hay que seguir recuperando los recuerdos de Sasuke-tebayo…

-Bah- volvió la vista al plato y no hizo ningun esfuerzo por acabarlo deprisa (xD)

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Bien!! A Por los recuerdos de Sasuke!! Vamos!!

-Yo paso- dijo secamente- me da muchisimo palo ir a buscar lso recuerdos deuna persona muerta, así que hazlo tu.

-Pero… necesito que estes cerca-tebayo!!

-Para que? Para que te felicite cuando consigas que alguien lo mente?? Venga ya, hombre.

-Necesito la pelota esa!! Si no no servirá de nada!! – la muerte le agarró la mano con fuerza y la 'pelota' se materializó en ella.

-Soluciona eso tu problema?

-si, pero…

-Ya nos veremos luego- y empezó a andar hacia una dirección indefinida.

-Tendrá morro… bueno!! Ha buscarlos a todos!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Alzó la vista hacia el gran edificio que se levantaba a su derecha.

-Vamos ha ver la gran habilidad salva-vidas de los medicos de Konoha- dijo entrando al hospital- el trabajo es el trabajo.

Nada más entrar se encontró con una gran recepción en la que se podian ver las enfermeras yendo de arriba abajo y unas cuantas sillas para las personas que tubiesen que esperarse.

-Parece que esta bien… vamos a seguir mirando- se dirigió hacia un pasillo pero una enfermera la detubo.

-Perdona pero por hay se va a las habitaciones y…

-Ah, perdón, no lo sabia, Tsunade-sama me dijó que viniera a verla. Podiras decirme donde puedo encontrarla??

-Eh…Bueno puedes esperar aquí mientras mando a alguien a llamarla…

-No será necesario, puedo ir yo sola, por donde la busco?

-Bien, tira escaleras arriba hasta la segunda planta y luego a la derecha, estará en el pasillo que encontraras todo de frente.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

Justo antes de subir las escaleras vio el cartel donde se especificaba que habia en cada planta. Después de leerlo se dirigió hacia el cuarto piso. "Pacientes en observación". Nada más llegar una nueva sala de espera y algunos pasillos se mostraron delante suyo. Sin buscar nada en concreto se dirigió por uno de los corredores hasta llegar a una habitación, entornó los ojos ligeramente y abrió la puerta. En la habitación habia un abuelo postrado en una cama, a su lado un aparato para marcar los latidos y al otro un respirador artificial y suero. El anciano al ver a la chica intentó incorporarse pero falló en el intento y se postró de nuevo con una sonora tos.

-Vaya, vaya… que sorpresa, ha venido ha visitarme una jovencita cuando esperaba encontrarme con otro de esos estupidos doctores. Te has perdido muchacha?

-No, yo no buscaba a nadie en concreto, me ha traido aquí el azar. Por que pensabas que iba a ser un doctor, viejo?

-Esos matasanos se pasan el dia yendo y viniendo, poniendo y quitando el suero, y pinchandome con todo tipo de porquerias suyas con la escusa de que es por mi salud. Són todos unos cabezones.- la muerte se acercó a la cama para ver al viejo, estaba realmente maltratado por la edad y bajo su arrugada piel se podia apreciar una pequeña cicatriz de combate.

-Cabezones… por que, viejo?

-Vaya, parece que nuestro querido amigo azar se ha digando ha traer a alguien que parece querer escucharme- el abuelo sonrió ligeramente- pues verás muchacha… estos medicos se las ingenian como quieren para sacarme un dia más adelante y lo hacen a pesar de que no sirve de nada. Yo ya no soy más que un viejo carcamal sin hijos ni parientes, tampoco puedo realizar ya misiones como puedes comprobar. Y ya mi unico deseo es que esos matasanos se den por vencidos y poder reunirme con mi amada esposa que me espera…peor parece ser que la señora oscura se ha olvidado de mi y ha decidido no venir a buscarme…- giró la cabeza y le dirigio una sonrisa profunda y cansada- pero no quiero aburrirte más con mis pachochadas de viejo decrepito, entonces pudo apreciar que la joven tenia pose entristeciada y sus ojos estaban ligeramente empañados- que ocurre?

-Viejo…yo…lo siento, no…no te preocupes… de seguida… acabará tu sufrimiento…- el anciano pareció ver algo en los ojos de ella y entornó los ojos para mirarla mejor.

-Vaya… parece que si has venido… pensaba que no lo harías nunca…por fin estas aquí…

-viejo yo no sabia que esto estubiese así, si me hubiera dado cuenta yo…

-No te preocupes, habrás estado muy ocupada y lo importante es que estas aquí…

-Viejo… hay algo que desees antes de morir?

-Ya te lo he dicho muchacha… ya no tengo ningun sueño, solo quiero reunirme con mi difunta esposa, allí tras la muerte…

-Deseo concedido viejo…ahora solo… será cuestión de segundos que te encuentres con ella.

Una vez más el viejo le sonrió y esta vez una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Gra…cias…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

La alarma hizó que unos cuantos medicos acudiesen conriendo a la habitación de la cual procedia el sonido. Al pecipitarse al interior pudieron ver a un viejo shinobi tumbado sobre una cama. Un viejo en el que se apreciaba la expresion del que vive la paz eterna e infinita. Al otro lado de la ventana una figura invisible se apoyaba en la pared mintras el sordo sonido de su negra cpucha servia de despedida hacia una pequeña luz que se encontraba entre sus manos.

_-Que seas muy feliz, viejo…_

Con un suave sopló de viento, la luz desapareció.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Se encontraba de nuevo en el hospital y ya se disponia a irse, quando se fijo en un ruido que provenia de el pasillo situado enfrente. Eran tres personas dos hombres, uno medico y el otro un shinobi y una kunoychi. La mujer lloraba amarga y largamente abrazandose al ninja, el medico debia ya haber cumplido su deber los invitó a abandonar el hospital. Siguió a las tres personas hasta que se perdieron escaleras abajo. Iba a dirigirse tambien a la escalera pero se quedó a medio camino. Volvió la vista al pasillo donde habian estado antes aquel trio. Di media vuelta y fue corriendo hacia el pasillo. Dice el refran que la curiosidad mató al gato pero ya que no podia morir podia ariesgarse. Llegó al final del pasillo para encontrarse unas puertas de cristal unicamente transparentes por una pequeña ventana. Miró ligeramente por esta y no pudo apartarla. Habia unos diez niños cada uno en su cama, cada uno con su marcador de latidos y sus sueros. Exactamente la misma imagen que con el viejo… pero en niños de cuatro a siete años… ahora comprendia por que la mujer lloraba de aquella manera, alguno de aquellos niños podia ser su hijo. Se quedó en la puerta como intentando decidir que hacer. Sabia de sobra que cuando una persona sufre era su deber aliviar ese dolor, acabando con su vida, pero…no podia hacerle eso a unos crios que apenas sabian nada… y no podia soportar cuando tenia que llevarse a un niño, decirle que tiene que marcharse para no volver y que no va a poder estar con sus amigos ni familiares… le costaba con un niño, no podría con diez… Se apoyo en el cristal y tomó aire. Instantáneamente su apariencia empezó a cambiar, su pelo rojo corto crecio rapidamente y se trnó de un rosa pastel, su ropa se volvió un simpatico vestido ligeramente pomposo, de color blanco y azul. Y de la nada surgieron unas graciosas orejas y una cola de gato. Inspiró fuerte y abrió las puertas.

Todos los niños se giraron de golpe a ver quien habia entrado en su habitación, para encontrarse con una chica de largo pelo y vestido extraño la cual tenia orejas y cola de gato.

-Ti ji ji ji

-Waaa!! – algunas de las niñas de la habitación saltaron con comentarios como " son orejas de gato!" y "que mona!!", los niños no digeron nada pero tambien pensaron cosas parecidad, una niña, la más pequeña fue la que pregunto:

-Quien eres?

-Soy el hada buena, ji ji – contestó con una gran sonrisa- me he enterado de que estais muy solitos y he venido a jugar con vosotros, ni ja ja- otra vez ubo murmullos entre los niños.

-A que vamos a jugar??

-A un juego muy divertido, ya vereis.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Kiba!! Shikamru!! Vosotros tambien!! Shino!! Chouji!! Aquí!! VENID TODOS-TEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

La luz de la habitación se habia apagado pero delante de cada niño flotaba unas pequeñas volitas de cristal que brillaban con diferentes colores, haciendo que los niños disfrutasen del espectáculo boquiabiertos. Mirando aquellas luces que momentos antes habian salido de sus pechos.

-Que…que son?

-Son vuestros espiritus, ni ja ja- respondió con una gran sonrisa, y observó algo que ya se habia esperado, todos los espiritus brillaban con la luz de la inocencia de los niños, peor vajo esa luz estaban totalmente resquebrajados.

-Son bonitos…- respondió otro niño mirando envelesado las luces.

-Pueden ser más bonitos todavía- dijo sonriendo tiernamente a los niños.

-Si?

-Como?

-Pues…- cerró los ojos y juntó las manos y una estraña melodía inundó el ambiente.

…

_**Kono yozora no sono mukou **_

_**Futari de egaku**_

_**Sore wa himitsu**_

_**Dare ni mo himitsu**_

_**Chiisa na mahou**_

_**Ashita mata aimashou ne**_

_**Asahino oka de**_

…

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_...por allí en esta noche/ nos reflejaremos los dos/ es un secreto.../el secreto de nadie/ pequeña magia.../volvamos a vernos mañana/ al amanecer..._** Pita ten ending**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Las pequeñas bolas de cristal empezaron a brillar con un color indescriptible, y todas sus roturas empezaron a cerrarse, como invirtiendo un proceso de rotura y poco después estaban completamente cerradas y selladas, mostrando en su interior extraños liquidos transparentes y brillantes. Las esferas fueron acercándose poco a poco a los niños hasta volver a su interior.

-Se ha acabo el juego, ahora, a dormir, mañana, todo habrá pasado, que durmáis bien.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Soy demasiado buena… en fin… espero que esos niños puedan crecer felices… dentro de unos años, Konoha tendrá unos ninjas maravillasos…

-Oyyyyyyyyy!! Donde estabas?!

-Ah, Naruto, ya no me acordaba de que existes.

-De…que etsas hablando-tebayo…- Naruto respiraba entre cortada mente, ya que habia llegado corriendo- Mira!!- le tendió la esfera que estaba llena hasta un tercio mas o menos- a… a que soy genial??

-Te dije que no iba a felicitarte cuando hicieras algo bien.

-…eres feliz quitandome la ilusion, verdad?

-No te imaginas cuanto.

-Ya te vale…

-Naruto

-Ahora que, has encontrado ya otra cosa con la que frustrarme?

-Bien hecho – le dijo sonriendole amablemente- has trabajado muy duro.

-No… no habias dicho que no ibas a felicitarme?- a Naruto se le subió ligeramnte el rubor a las megillas.

-Yo no te he felicitado- respondió recobrando la expresion de siempre.

-Eh? Claro que lo has hecho!!

-que solo estas… mira que inventarte que te felicitado…

-No me lo he inventado!!

-Va, deja ya de decir mentiras y vamonos a casa.

-Como que vayamos ha casa? Tu a que vienes?

-Encima que te ayudo con todo esto y me dices que nisiquiera puedo dormir en tu casa, no te da vergüenza?

-Eres un espiritu!! Desde cuando necesitas dormir?!

-Desde que me tengo que preocupar por un cuerpo que tengo que mantener por que si no no podria tratar contigo, anormal!!

-Ya vuelves a insultarme-tebayo!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Se…seguro que asi estas bien…? – la muerte habia estirado una manta en le suelo, habia colocado un almohada y una sabana con la que taparse.

-Te he dicho que si, y vete ya a dormir que mañana tienes cosas que hacer.

-Cosas? Como cuales??

-Como ir a donde vivian los Uchiha y recorrer su casa de arriba abajo, recuerda que te dige que tambien hai sitios importantes y ese es uno que no puede faltar.

-Ya veo…dime una cosa, que has hecho tu hoy?

-Pasear- se tapó y se dio la vuelta.

-Todo el rato?? Nada más? No has ido a ningun sitio en concreto?

-Pues no, me dedicado a dar vueltas por Konoha.

-Que rollo…

-Ah! Naruto, mañana quiero ue me lleves a un sitio.

-Que te lleve?? A donde?

-Ha donde hicisteis la prueba de los cascabeles de Kakashi.

-Wa!! Kakashi-sensei!! A el no le he visto!!

-Mira que eres tonto…

En ese momento un rayo atravesó la noche, trayendo consigo un trueno. La muerte echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder apreciar como empezaba una tormenta que parecía poder arrasar ciudades.

-Vaya… parece que va a caer una buena… mañana tal vez también llueva…-dijo con parsimonia, y después bostezó.

-Si… es…es verdad…

-Por que te asustas?- dijo mirando a Naruto de reojo.

-No… no estoy asustado!!

-Son los truenos?

-No…no los truenos no me asustan- la muerte abrió los ojos ligeramente.

-Ya…

-Te digo que no son los truenos!!

-No son los truenos- repitió cerrando los ojos- No son los truenos. Soy yo.- Naruto guardó silencio- se que no servirá de nada que te lo diga, pero tu no me interesas hasta que Sasuke vuelva a la vida, hasta entonces no podré hacerme con el Kyubi.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Esa noche, Naruto tubo un extraño sueño. Soñó que estaba solo en un enorme sitio en el que la lluvia y los rayos le rompían el alma a trozos. Se miró en un charco y pudo apreciar que su aspecto era el de aquellos tiempos que nadie quería saber nada de el. Y lloraba asustado y solo. Y entonces la oscuridad tomó forma, y después dejó ver a una chica pelirroja de ojos plateados que le tendió la mano. En un auto reflejo golpeo la mano que trataba de ayudarlo y se alejo como pudo de aquella persona. Se giró para ver si había intentado acercarse a el de nuevo, pero aquella persona seguia en el mismo lugar mirandolo con tristeza. Su corazon estaba echo pedazos y solo pudo gritar.

-SASUKE!!

Un niño pelinegro apareció al lado de la chica, y lo miraba fijamente, con lastima. Sasuke fue a acercarse a el pero una cadenas aparecieron a su alrededor impidiendole moverse. La chica se agachó y abrazó a Sasuke por detrás, en un acto posesivo como el que aleja una figura de porcelana de un niño pequeño que pueda romperla. Las cadenas desaparecieron y la chica agarró a Sasuke de su pequeña mano. Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse con el pequeño Sasuke tras ella. Sasuke no apartaba la vista de Naruto y intentaba pararse de vez en cuanto pero con un pequeño tirón la chica lo hacia seguir andando. Y llegó el momento que se los trago la oscuridad.

-Naruto…

_**F.I.N..D.E..C.A.P.I.T.U.L.O**_

_Buenas!! Aquí pondré los nombres que se han dado para el juego en el que se debia dar nombre a la muerte!!:_

Naoko: x

Kameko: niña tortuga

Kushina: x (madre de Naruto)

Kuramori: bosque oscuro

Yoru: noche

Yami: oscuridad

Kasumi: niebla

_Estos són, el plazo de entrega de nombres ha pasado. Ahora solo decir los tres que más os gusten, ok? Al final acabrá siendo el que yo quiera peor como estoy indecisa os dejare opinar xD_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Respuestas a los reviews!!_

Naruta: Como siempre, me lees por cumplir xD. Pero yo se que mis fics te encantan aunque no lo digas ;P

Luna-Hatake-Tao: Niña tortuga… me traumatizaste con eso, que lo sepas!! xD Pero he contado tu voto así que no te enfades!! Gracias por leer!!

Chihine: Me alegro que te guste , pues no, Naruto tendrá que apañarselas solo xD Me alegro de que la muerte te caiga bien, ami tambien me cae muy maja xD

Yura Tao: fanatica de la muerte… de esta o de la de verdad? A la de verdad no la conozco pero como se que mi tiempo aun no se ha acabado espero tardar en verla :D

Harlett: Nadie-chan xD parece que el nombre provisional va bien no? xD Yuna cosa, no, no la estoy intentando relacionar con nadie pero creo q se que quieres decir. Ejemlider! Axusuki!... xD

Yikari: Ala!! xD decir que mi fic es yaoi!! xD es que el sueño de Naruto no te acaba de demostrar que no?! xD Eulalia…otra que me traumatiza xD

Cyrith: Original?! Viniendo de mi por supuesto!! xD Las respuestas… me costó encontrar las adecuadas pa que no se acabasen ni matando ni en la cama xD Y las personas… bueno, en el proximo saldrá Kakashi xD

_Bueno!! Este capitulo a sido un poco triste, pero yo ya avisé de que no todo seria risa!! Que no?? Eso es que no leisteis mi otro fic… xD Bueno!! Me despido!! Espero volver a 'veros pronto'!! Seguid leyendo!! Por que el camino hasta la muerte es muy largo!! xD_


	3. El ultimo adios a Konoha

_Buenas!! Como esta todo el mundo?? La encantadora autora de este fic tambien esta bien, gracias por preocuparos!! xD Como se pudo apreciar en el fic anterior, las canciones que escucho definen mi carácter momentáneamente, así que es posible que este fic salga muy…Orochimaru theme xD Que pasada de canción!! Es genial. Esta cancion me ha inspirado una pequeña escena, si la reconoceis, poneros esa musica mientras la leais, ya vereis que way!! xD (otra vez con el pedazo de introducción, cada vez me decepciono más xD) _

**Di 'adiós' Naruto. La ultima despedida de Konoha…**

-Sa…suke…

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Naruto. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la luz de la mañana. Se incorporó lentamente y vio una manta tirada en el suelo. Pestañeó ligeramnte para despejarse y dirigió la mirada a la ventana. Estaba abierta y entraba el aire fresco de la mañana. Se levantó con intención de cerrarla y algo le llamó la atención fuera, sentada en el tejado que habia debajo de la ventana de Naruto. Una chica de pelo rojo estaba sentada con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza apollada ligeamente sobre ellas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle mientras la fresca brisa mecia su pelo. Naruto pudo reconocer en sus frios ojos plateados, un apendiz de un profundo, doloroso, sentimiento. Aquel sentimiento que Naruto conocia tan bien. Pudo ver como sus ojos, ligeramnte empañados se cerraban. Naruto esperaba ver rodar un par de lágrimas, pero para su sorpresa, unicamente suspiró y se levantó. Al darse la vuelta para volver a la casa, su mirad y la de Naruto se cruzaron. Naruto la miraba realmente triste.

-Que pasa?- preguntó a Naruto.

Este levantó un poco la vista para volver a mirar aquellos ojos plateados, nuevamete totalmente gelidos e inescrutables. Como lo habia hecho…? Aquel rastro de tristeza habia sido borrado por completo de su rostro en apenas dos segundos, ahora sus ojos volvian a provocarle frio e inseguridad. Entonces recordó su sueño, aquel en que ella obligaba a Sasuke a separarse de Naruto, dejandolo solo en aquel sitio oscuro y muerto. Otro sentimiento se apoderó de el y desvió con asco la mirada. Pusó la mano en la ventana y se dispuso a cerrarla.

-Si haces eso no podré entrar- volvió a mirarla, de repente no podia evitar mirarla con una mirada repugnante.

-Ayer entraste y estaba todo totalmente cerrazo- zanjó con aspereza. Y se dirigio al interior de la casa.

-Ayer fue distinto- parecía ir a decir algo más pero lo pasó por alto y se encamino hacia la ventana. Inmediata mente una pequeña llovizna empezó a caer- al final si va llover hoy.

Y con un suspiró entró en la casa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Vas a casa de Sasuke?

-Si- respondió secamente. La muerte lo miraba de reojo.

-…-Naruto se veia realmente raro y no parecia dispuesto a dar mucha conversación- En fin… bueno, vas a tener que ir a casa de Sasuke solo, yo… tengo cosas que hacer…

-Esta bien- Naruto se fue solo hacia casa de Sasuke.

Se perdió en lo largo de la calle sin articular una sola palabra más.

-No se si es buena idea dejarlo solo ahora, pero desde luego conmigo ahora no le conviene estar conmigo, tiene que despejarse…y bueno, haber que hago yo ahora, queria alejarlo de mi un rato pero… es el quien lleba la esfera y no servira aunque haga que nombren a Sasuke…Bueno, puedo buscar información sobre su ultima mision.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Vaya…a si que este es el archivo de misiones, eh? Que sitio tan grande… Es posible que esten aquí los informes de todas las misiones que ha realizado Konoha…

Se encontraba en una gran sala completamente rodeada de estantes en las que se exibian viejos y polvorientos pergaminos. Incluso los pergaminos que habian sido depositados ayi pocos dias atrás parecian ya antiguos y maltrechos. Era un sitio realmente lúgubre. Se dirigió hasta un estante en que los pergamninos parecian no ser antiguos del todo y paseo un poco el dedo sobre aquellos informes de misiones. La oscuridad era tan grande que era imposible distinguir una sola letra, y no pensaba arriesgarse a que la descubriesen por encender una luz. Rapidamente sus ojos empezaron a cambiar hasta tornarse unos ambarinos ojos de gato.

-Nada mejor para ver a oscuras… veamos… hace una semana y poco…- se acercó al estante de al lado- por aquí… rango D…rango C…B…aquí… rango A… ha ver…- cogió un pergamino, y lo desenrollo de un tiron sin cuidado ninguno- mm… no, este no es- arrojó el pergamino al suelo, y tras varios intentos el suelo estaba prácticamente cubierto totalmente de pergaminos desenrollados- em…no…- el siguiente pergamino que cogió llevaba envuelto un cordon negro alrededor, enarcó una ceja y con otro tiron arranco el cordon y desenrollo el pergamino-… "la misión… llebar a… y su… ninja encargado…-una sonrisa se ibujó en su rostro- Uchiha Sasuke". Bingo.- un leve ruido le advirtió de una presencia junto a ella. Justo cuando trataba de girarse para ver quien era, una katana se undio en su cuerpo desde el ombro hacia el pecho. La sangre salpicó al empuñador de la katana y pronto sus labios estubieron empapados de aquel liquido goteante. El anbu se quedó mirando a quien habia tratado de entrar en el archivo de Konoha, que ahora yacia muerto y con la cabeza gacha. Un pequeño movimiento le izó ponerse alerta de nuevo.

-Ugh…mierda…-la chica alzó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar al anbu. Este se topó con unos ojos de acero que le hicieron retroceder intimidado,arrancando así la katana- Agh!! Eso duele, joder!!

-Es… es imposible… no puedes seguir viva…

-Estupido… no se puede parar un corazon… que no late… y tu…-se llebó una mano a la herida que chorreba sin parar, haciendole que le costase hablar por el dolor- acasde cometer… el peor error de tu vida…-sus ojos relucieron siniestramente atemorizando más al anbu.

-No…no…

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GYYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto observaba la esfera que ya estaba prácticamente por la mitad. Cerró el puño alrededor de la esfera con fuerza. Habia recorrido la mansión de los Uchiha y poco a poco la esfera se habia ido llenando. Al salir de la casa de los Uchiha habia seguido andando con la vista en la esfera y ahora que lebantaba la vista veia que habia ido al campo de entrenamiento del equipo nueve, donde hicieron la prueba de los cascabeles. "Mañana quiero ir a un sitio, el lugar donde hicisteis la prueba de los cascabeles con Kakashi". Apretó el puño que le quedaba libre con fuerza. Desde aquella mañana no podia evitar pensar en ella con desprecio. Era como si de repente la odiase. Y cada vez se sentia menos capaz de revivir a Sasuke, ya que para ello tendria que pasar un largo tiempo con ella. Se dirigió hacia los tres troncos y se apoyo en el del centro donde unos años atrás habia estado atado. Y ha pesar de que seguia yoviendo, se sentó allí y se durmió.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Seguia un camino del que no estaba convencida. Simplemente se dirigia hacia donde creeia que podria encontrar a la persona que encontraba. Siguió andando hasta llegar a su objetivo. Un peliplateado enmascarado que estaba parado delante del monumento a todos aquellos que murieron durante misiones. Tenia posada la mano en el ultimo nombre gravado sobre la piedra. Uchiha Sasuke.

-Quien iba a decir que Sasuke acabaria muriendo en una mision…-murmuro por lo bajo. Entonces notó una presencia junto a el. Se giró sorprendido, para averiguar quien era aquella persona que habia llegado con total sigilo bajo la lluvia- Vaya, hola- sonrió.

-Hola –contestó secamente.

-No te habia visto antes por aquí- dijo Kakashi.

-No suelo frecuentar este sitio- respondió acercandose al grabado lentamente y colocando una flor blanca en la piedra del suelo. Kakashi se sorprendió ligeramente, habria jurando que antes no llebaba aquella flor- has venido por Sasuke?

-Vaya, como has sabido tu eso?- respondió Kakashi mostrando simpatia.

-No parecias estar apoyado en su nombre casualmente.

-Ja ja, se ve que eres observadora, soy Hatake Kakashi encantado- dijo alargndole la mano.

-Un placer- Kakashi no comento nada pero aun así…_ "Esperaba que me digeses tu nombre…"_

-Y que te trae por Konoha?

-Pues verás, soy una asesina buscada y he venido a entregarme- tras el shock de Kakashi se hizo el silencio, hasta que la chica repentinamente hechó a reir- perdona… no he podido evitarlo…-dijo intentando ocultar la risa.

-A ja ja… era una broma…- _Habría jurado que lo decia enserio, parecia convencida…_

-He venido a encargar una misión de escolta.

-Ah… y entonces que te haces en un sitio como este…?

-Kakashi-sensei!!- un rubio se acercó corriendo pero de repente paró en seco y señalo a la chica con el dedo- Que…Que haces tu aquí?!

-No puede uno venir a visitar una tumba?

-Tu no!!  
-Ya os conoceis??- preguntó Kakashi

-Mas o menos…

-Es el ninja que me han asignado.

-Ah, ya veo, ya veo…pues te llebas una buena pieza jeje.

-Si hombre…- dijo suspirando.

-Como que 'Si hombre'?!

-Pues que Kakashi es mucho más maduro y mejor ninja que tu de echo se le nota incluso en la voz- se giró hacia Kakashi- di cualquier cosa…esto, Sasuke, por ejemplo.

-Eh? Bueno, si tu lo dices… Sasuke- dijo Kakashi sin entender nada.

-Ves? Ha sonado mucho más varonil, más profesional y es una voz que parece difícil de olvidar- dijo mirando a Naruto mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Si, claro!! Ahora dices eso pero…- de repente parceció recordar "solo hace falta hacer que le nombres para que…"- e…esto…

-Tu mismo lo confirmas, no eres un buen ninja.

-Pe…Pero oye!!

-Bueno, Kakashi-sensei, nosotros nos vamos a ir marchando ya, adios.

-Adios- se despidió Kakashi, la chica empujó a Naruto para que se pusiese a caminar, mientras este no hacia mas que quejarse.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Sueltame ya!! Sueltame!! –Naruto consiguió separarse de ella y alejarse hasta una pared- Maldita sea!! Siempre estas dejandome en ridiculo con la escusa de que es por ayudar!! Y ademas…- con un rapido movimiento la muerte lo aprisionó contra la pared y suavemente le besó en la mejilla. Naruto se puso repentinamente rojo y se escapó como pudo de su agarre- Que…Que haces-tebayo!!

-Sigues odiandome?

-Eh? – Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso- que dices?

-Cuando alguien esta pensando en algo y le asustan o le provocan un sentimiento más fuerte su mente queda momentáneamente en blanco, como te ha pasado ahora te he hecho pasar rabia delante de Kakashi y ahora de golpe te he hecho ponerte nervioso. Es algo que podriamos llamar… "reset tras corto circuito emocional"

-Ah… ya bueno pero… y eso porque…?

-Por que tu me odias desde que has tenido ese dichoso sueño.

-Como…lo has sabido…?- preguntó Naruto

-Bueno, me he despertado y al ver que tenias una pesadilla he intentado ver de que se trataba así que lo he 'mirado', pero se ve que de alguna manera te has dado cuenta.

-Por eso has aparecido en mi sueño, pero… porque incluso en mi sueño has tenido que yebarte a Sasuke?

-Yo no he hecho nada, puedo observar tu sueño pero no actuar por mi cuenta en el, lo que pasa es que como yo 'me llevé' a Sasuke y tu subconsciente lo ha reproducido en el sueño.

-Ah… que cosa tan compleja…

-Algo demasiado difícil para una mente simple como la tuya.

-Oye!! Ya vuelves a meterte conmigo!!

-SI?? No me habia dado cuenta, je je.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo-tebayo!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-NOS VAMOS DE MISON-TEBAYO!!!!

-Se te ve animado, Naruto. De verdad estas preparado para dejar Konoha ya?

-Claro que si!! Solo tenemos que ir or los recuerdos de Sasuke!!- la muerte suspiró.

-Te dije que el precio era el kyubi pero olvidas la otra parte – se acerco a el y le susurró- _el kyubi… y tal vez tu vida…_

Naruto recordó aquel detalle y de repente se giró hacia el centro de la villa oculta.

-Quieres decir que…

-Es posible que esta sea la ultima vez que veas Konoha, Naruto.- Naruto la miro entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Pe…pero…

-A pesar de que podamos traer a Sasuke de vuelta es probable que, al ya haber muerto le falte esa "chispa" que se necesita para vivir, y que se apaga cuando mueres. Y en este caso… deberas darle la tuya- Naruto la miró intentando asimilarlo pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y empezó a costarle respirar.

En ese momento llegaron a la entrada de Konoha un grupo de personas, una chica pelirosa se cercó la primera.

-Naruto, pensabas irte sin despedirte??

-Sakura-chan…

-Como que "Sakura-chan" Y los demas que?- un chico se adelanto tambien.

-Kiba!! Shino! Hinata!! Ino Chouji Y Chikamaru!! Estais todos!!

-Vaya, parece que no contamos en tus todos- Naruto se giró hacia la otra voz.

-Iruka-sensei!! Kakashi-sensei!! Yamato-sensei!! Tsunade-bachan!!

-Como te vas durante un tiempo largo hemos decidido despedirnos decentemente- dijo Iruka.

-Sai tambien tendria que haber venido. Donde estará?- preguntó Yamato. A pesar de que nadie lo escuchó, la muerte soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo.

-Pe…pero aun así… habeis vendio todos… - a Naruto se le escaparon un par de lagrimas- todos habeis venido a despedirme…

-Pero Naruto!! Por que demonios llora ahora!! Si solo te vas de mision!- dijo Sakura.

-Pe…pero, Sakura-chan… Voy a hecharos de menos a todos-tebayo!

-Va Naruto, no hagas eso que parece que te vayas a morir o algo!!- soltó Kiba.

-ah… estas haciendo que el ambiente parezca un obra dramatica, mira que eres problemático.

-Shikamaru…

-Tal vez quedaria mejor una despedida de aire tetrico- dijo Yamaato acercandose una linterna a la cara.

-Yamato-sensei… Bueno, supongo que será hora de irnos…

-Naruto- la voz de la muerte se hizó sonar entre la demás y Naruto la miró- yo no tengo prisa, asi que puedes tomartelo con calma.

-Ya pero… cuanto más rato me quede más difícil se me hará irme…

-Que sentimental, a lo mejor es por tener la polla tan pequeña- Sai hizó acto de presencia.

-Sai!! Por fin te dignas a aparcer- dijo Sakura.

-Para eso podria haberselo aorrado- murmuró Naruto.

-Es que yo leí en un libro que llegar tarde da carisma- respondió Sai con su habitual sonrisa.

-Tendré que regalarte "El club de los suicidas". A lo mejor cuela- todos se giraron a una para ver quien habia dicho aquello, nada menos que la muerte (NA: xD).

-Que maja, ge ge…

-Era una broma, si te regalo el libro tendré que volver a verte y no me provoca mucha ilusion que digamos- dijo sacandole la lengua- Aun que, seguro que cuando volvamos a vernos no te hará mucha gracia- y con esa frase que solo Naruto pudo comprender, la muerte se hechó a reir, Sai devió mal interpretarlo porque se unió a su risa y pronto todos estubieron riendo.

-Bueno… tal vez ahora si deva irme ya…- dijo Naruto sin poder evitar una triste sonrisa- Gracias a todos por venir a despedirme.

Cuando Naruto ya habia cruzadó la puerta de Konoha se giró hacia todos sus amigos, y con todas sus fuerzas gritó.

**-¡¡ADIOS A TODOS-TEBAYO!!**

_**F.I.N..D.E..C.A.P.I.T.U.L.O**_

Bueno!! Este capitulo tambien era necesario hacerlo así!! xD Habeis encontrado la escena Orochimaru?? Claro que si, pero vamos a lo que vamos!!

El nombre ganador es…¡¡Hay un empate!! Yoru y Yami!! (Aclaro que no solo ha votado la gente de los reviews!! xD)

Así que toca desempatar: Yuro o Yami!! Vosotros elegis!! xD

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Respuestas a los review!!_

Luna-Hatake-Tao: Ya te vale, encima que me traumatizas me lo restriegas por la cara, seras desgraciadad xD Gracias por leer.

Meredy: Que tarde?? Pero si es la vez que más rapido actualizo!! xD Un nombre compuesto… va ser que no, necesito un nombre no todos los papeles para que no se den cuenta de que es una inmigrante ilegal xD Naruto, todo solito, no, de hecho… solo del todo creo que nada ya xD Y las imágenes ya las has visto, espero que te haya gustao el capitulo!!

Katary Kanae: tu eres una de esas personas que me animan a seguir, pero me da que te obligo ha dejar review por que la aportación a sido rapida eh xD Bueno, de todas formas, gracias por leer.

MYsweetAngel: sabes eso que me digiste de la trama de la historia?? Pues la cambié un montón y luego como el resultado era demasiado diferente al principio (y un fic demasiado largo xD) la volví a dejar como está ahora. Pero tengo pensado desvelar la otra trama al final, tal vez en ficOVAs xD

Akatsuki Miyu-Chan: Joer, si mi historia te ha atrapado tendrás que soltarte que ningun vicio es bueno xD Gracias por leer!!

Cyrith: tu si que eres una persona como dios manda!! Ligeramente mal de la cabeza y con una despoblación de personalidad ( yo no tengo de eso jo…) En este capitulo la muerte ha sido algo distinta pero es que era necesario hacerlo así , más adelante te darás cuenta xD

Tmra (voto por mail): seras cazurra!! Como le voy a poner de nombre "X" o "hormonawoman"?! XD

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Otro capitulo tristón, pero no todo iban a ser risas y lo advertí, y lo recordaré por que una persona ya me ha llamado la atención: Este fic No es yaoi, ni shonen ai ni cosas de esas, es solo que respeto la amistad que tenian Sasuke y Naruto, vale?? Venga, pues ya está todo dicho!! Dejar review!!_


	4. Y si no te gusta…

_Hola a todo el mundo . Siento haberme retrasado tanto peor es que me he estado cambiando de ordenador pese a que ya habian acabado de ponermelo todo tenia el capitulo ya empezado en el otro ordenador y estaba esperando por si podia continuarlo, peor visto que tengo que ponerme desde el principio, cuanto antes mejor. En fin empezamos con un nuevo capitulo de este maravilloso fic. __**Naruto: …Y es que la muerte no es como la imaginamos.**_

"_**Y si no te gusta… habertelo pensado dos veces antes de…"**_

Llovía. Habían tenido que resguardarse de la lluvia y por suerte habían encontrado aquella casa del té. Esperaban a que parase de llover para poder empezar un largo viage. Sugetó su taza de té y bebió un trago. Bajó la taza pero no la soltó. Hacía frio y el calor que desprendia la taza de se te agradecia. Levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando fijamente a su acompañante. Tenia la mejilla apoyada sobre la mano y obserbaba el exterior, sin emoción alguna, con unos frios ojos impasibles. Desde que habían abandonado la villa no havian cruzado una sola palabra. Antes de partir se había empezado a comportar más agradable y amistosa. De manera más humana. Pero durante el rato que habían andado no había pronunciado una sola palabra y en los intentos que había intentado hacer el por establecer conversación, no había podido decir nada. Se armaba de valor y se disponía a decirle algo, peo entonces se quedaba en blanco y se la quedaba mirando fijamente. En ese momento empezó a llover y de alguna manera pudo hacerle entender que allí cerca había un lugar donde podrían resguardarse, todo ello sin articular palabra. Al llegar a la casa del té había pedido una taza y unos pasteles de arroz, hablando con toda claridad, y sin embargo seguia sin poder dirigirle la palabra a aquella chica que estaba sentada frente a el. Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en hablar, una cosa aparentemente tan sencilla. Respiró ondo y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no consigió más que quedarsela mirando fijamente de nuevo mientras dejaba escapar un gemido. Volvió a bajar la mirada y la clavó en su taza de té. Y fue entonces cuando, como hablandole a la taza consiguió hablar.

-¿En que piensas?- ella volvió su mirada hacia el, como si lo viese por primera vez.

-¿Qué? – Naruto tomó aire y alzó la mirada.

-Que…que en que piensas.

-¿Cómo que en que pienso?

-Pues…pues no sé… en algo estaras pensando… - de pronto se sintió imbecil. Y a el que más le daba? Sabía que la gente decía estupideces cuando la situación era muy tensa, pero ahora preferiria seguir con el incomodo silencio.

-Pues no, no estoy pensando en nada.

-Venga ya, en algo estarás pensando- cada vez la cagaba más, se sentia de todo menos inteligente con aquella conversación de besugos y sin emabrgo se empeñaba en continuarla. La chica suspiró. El silencio se izo de nuevo, y la tensión se volvió aun más insoportable – oye.

-Que…

-No me has dicho en que estas pensando- la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su cubrio la cara con ellas. Cuando volvió a colocar la mejilla sobre la palma de la mano recuperando la pose anterior a la interrupción la situación era ya insoportable.- Eh. ¿Vas a decirme en que estas pensando o no?

-Naruto, me cago en tu puñetera madre, se puede saber que coño quieres?- la chica se giro y se lo quedó mirando fijamnet a los ojos. Naruto sintió que la sangre se le helaba y se sintió de pronto pequeño e insignificante.

-Yo…-murmuro- yo… es que… que haremos con lo de Sasuke- dijo entonces, y levantó un poco la cabeza dandose cuenta de que era lo más decente que había dicho desde que empezó la conversación. La chica suspiró de nuevo.

-Es que no puedes estar ni un momento parado…? Haber…- dijo fortandose un poco la sien- tienes un mapa?

-Eh…? Si, sí, claro. –rebuscó un poco en su bolsa y después sacó un pergamino de ella. Lo extendió sobre la mesa, mostrando un mapa de el mundo ninja, con sus respectivas aldeas señaladas.

-Bien, mira, primero iremos al pais de la Ola- dijo trazando una línea entre Konoha y el primer punto.

-Porque?- pregunto Naruto.

-Se acerca el invierno- dijo la chica- así que es mejor que lleguemos y nos vayamos de allí cuanto antes, para que la nieve y el frio no nos dificulten la llegada o partida. Así una vez salgamos de allí podemos pasar por el pais del Arroz, la villa del Sonido, o lo quede de ella. De allí iremos hasta Suna a ver a Gaara y puede que por el camino encontremos a Itachi. En el caso de que no lo encontrasemos de camino a la villa de la Arena tendriamos que ir a buscarlo. De todas formas lo mejor será pasar el invierno en Suna, no creo que allí haga mucho frio.- finalizó.

-Ya veo. Oye, se puede saber cuando has decidido todo esto?- dijo Naruto.

-Yo más bien preguntaria por que lo he tenido que hacer yo, aunque se me la respuesta. Tu habrías ido de cualquier sitio a cualquier otro dando tumbos sin sentido ninguno y el invierno nos habría pillado de pleno en el ultimo sitio que se te ocurriria visitar ya que es el que está más lejos, o dicho de otra manera, en el pais de la Ola.

-Eh… bueno…tal vez si…- dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado. Entonces se dio cuenta que cualquier rastro de tensión había desaparecido, y que llebaba un rato hablando con ella como si nada.- de todas formas, con la que está cayendo tardaremos en dejar atrás los bosques de Konoha.

-No creas, no tardará en dejar de llover. En cuanto parezca aflojar un poco podremos salir ya. Tendremos tiempo a encontrar un sitio en el que pasar la noche.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

No podría haberlo dicho de forma más acertada, pocos minutos después apenas caian cuatro gotas y finalmente paró de llover. Naruto había continuado la marcha con fuerza, saltando de rama en rama de los milenarios arboles. Poco después pareció recordar que iba acompañado y se giró para aflojar un poco la marcha,, suponiendo que tal vez había ido demasiado deprisa y había dejado a su acompañante más atrás, pero la chica lo seguia de cerca, llevando su velocidad sin problemas y paró a su lado cuando vió que Naruto se habia detenido. Le preguntó que que pasaba, Naruto negó con la cabeza y reprendieron la marcha. No tardaron en llegar a un pueblo y allí buscaron una posada. Naruto iba a pedir dos habitaciones cuando la chica lo interrumpió y le dijo al posadero que con una seria suficiente. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y les entregó la llave. Una vez en el cuarto se acomodaron. Colocaron dos futones en el suelo, preparados para cunado se fuesen a dormir.

-Por que has pedido una sola habitación? –preguntó entonces Naruto.

-No necesitamos dos habitaciones- dijo ella- solo las necesitamos para dormir y si podemos guardar el dinero de la segunda para la proxima noche mejor. Además, tenemos que comer.

-Que calculado lo tienes todo… -se le escapó a Naruto.

-Por supuesto que si, por culpa de el trato ahora tengo un cuerpo que mantener y si tengo que hacerlo mejor hacerlo bien, ademas- se gira a naruto mirandolo con cierto aire de superioridad y una sonrisa malvada- uno de los dos tienes q pensar no?

-que….¿¡Insinuas que yo no pienso!?

-No, no se me ocurriria insinuarlo, lo tengo muy claro.

-Pe…pero tendras morro!!

Mientras Naruto bociferaba, ella se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó ligeramente en el alceifar. LA noche habia caido y todo estaba envuelto de oscuridad. Naruto se quedó mirando la silueta de la chica recortada contra el cielo oscuro manchado de estrellas.

-_Yoru…-_dijo entonces.

-Eh?- la chica se volvió hacia el- que dices?

-Yoru- repitio Naruto- "Noche". Lo he dicho y te has girado y me has respondido. – Naruto sonrió.- Creo que ya hemos encontrado un nombre para ti.

-Te dicho que nos soy un perro maldita sea…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, molesta- Yoru, eh? – dijo entonces girandose de nuevo hacia la ventana y perdiendo la mirada en el cielo- _Suena bien…_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto no queria abrir los ojos. La luz que entraba por la ventana le cegaba y hacia que le doliesen. Se dio la vuelta pero el sol seguia brillando demasiado fuerte. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se los frotó levemente. Cuando por fin pudo acostumbrarse a la luz vió a su lado otro futon. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido los ultimos dias lleno su mente y lo despejó por completo. La muerte de Sasuke, la partida de Konoha, la Muerte… Yoru. Agarró la manta que cubria el futon y la retiró. No habia nada debajo. Entonces se volvió hacia la ventana abierta de par en par. Recordaba haberla cerrado la noche anterior. Se acercó al alfeizar y se asomó. Lo recibió una imagen parecida a la que había visto el dia anterior nada más despertarse. Parecida pero algo diferente. Allí, unos metros más ayá. Estaba la chica, de pie sobre el tejado, mientras el frio viento matinal mecia de manera algo violenta su pelo. La chica estaba de espaldas a el y Naruto no podía ver su rostro.

La chica entrecerró algo más los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Después de aquello un inapreciable suspiro se fundió con el sonido del viento y su rostro volvió a mostrarse impasible, mostrando unos ojos entre cerrados que aun frios como tempanos de hielo parecian agenos a todo lo que pudiese suceder y contempló un segundo más el horizonte. Hasta que sus labios se abrieron ligeramente.

-Buenos dias- dijo girandose lentamente hacía la figura que obserababa desde la ventana.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Si que has madrugado, no?- dijo Naruto entre bocado y bocado.

Yoru comia con parsimonia el desayuno que había pedido Naruto. Siguiendo con la mirada los palillos todo el rato como si fuesen lo más interesante que hubiese en el mundo.

-Eh- le llamó la atención Naruto- te he preguntado una cosa.

-Me quieres dejar comer en paz?

-Encima que me molesto ha hablar contigo!!- dijo Naruto picado.

-Vale, vale, lo siento… la verdad es que ser un espiritu portador de almas es algo… el caso es que me habría gustado poder tener un amigo como tu, tal vez un hermano…- un brillo de emoción iluminó los ojos de Naruto.

-De…De verdad-tebayo??- dijo mirando fijamente a Yoru, emocionado por auquella muestra de aprecio- Lo dices en serio?

-No. – dijo Yoru llevandose los palillo a la boca- Llevarme las almás de los muertos es mi trabajo y punto, y además, compadezco al pobre que tenga que soportarte.

-Pe…¡¡Pero tendras morro!!

Y mientras Naruto montaba la escena, acabaron de desayunar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Oye – dijo Yoru girandose a Naruto- Oye – repitió.

Naruto seguía avanzando mientras saltaba de rama en rama, sin decir nada.

-Oye, Naruto – no hubo respuesta- sigues enfadado por la tonteria de antes? – Naruto seguía sin rsponder.- Eh, por lo menos di algo que te estoy ablando – al ver que Naruto seguía sin contestar, aumentó un poco la velocidad hasta quedar al lado de Naruto.- Oye, tampoco hace falta que hagas un drama. – Naruto se limitó a apartar la cara y ha hacer ver que no la oia.

Entonces Yoru paró en seco mientras Naruto seguia avanzando. Este se giró y vió que se había sentado en una rama, cruzando las piernas y colocando las manos en los tobillos. Naruto paró tambien y se quedó mirando esperando a que la chica se levantase y volviese a segurilo. Pero yoru no se movió y como el que no quiere la cosa hizó que una pequeña esfera de cristal se materializase en su mano. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, y al no dar con lo que buscaba soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se quedó mirando a Yoru que le dedicaba una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pobre Sasuke- dijo fingiendo un profundo apenamiento- que va a tener que esperar eternamente a que llegue alguien que lo ayude, verdad? Que mal lo pasará cuando pase el tiempo y nadie haya hecho nada por el, verdad? Que decepción más grande cuando se de cuenta que su mejor amigo ni siquiera se inmutó cuando supo que el había muerto, verdad?

-Eres un ser malvado y retorcido- farfulló Naruto.

-Mucho- le respondió Yoru mirandole fijamente con aquellos ojos impasibles.

-Vale!! Esta bien!! Tu ganas!! Pero con una condición!! Que no vuelvas a reirte de mi!!

-No cuentes con ello- dijo mientras e incorporaba y la esfera de cristal desaparecia- parece que no te das cuenta de que sin mi no pueds hacer nada.

-Y tu qué?! – saltó Naruto- ¿¡No querias el Kyubi?!

-Es verdad que me interesa, pero puedo pasar sin el, además – esbozó una macabra sonrisa- a diferencia de ti yo puedo obtener lo que deseo sin necesidad de respetar nuestro trato.

De repente Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y cayó de rodillas sobre la rama en la que se encontraba. Yoru se acercaba a el lentamente mientras el dolor persistía.

-Teniamos… un trato…- dijo Naruto agarrandose el pecho con fuerza.

-Como te acabo de decir puedo conseguir el Kyubi sin necesidad de que tu quieras cedermelo, como tambien puedo hacer que mueras con solo desearlo y aun hay más…- se agacho a su alzo y le susurró a la oreja- puedo conseguir que aun muerto no consigas jamas reunirte con Sasuke y que tu alma quede tormentada por el resto de la eternidad…- se levantó y empezó a abanzar saltando de rama en rama- nuestro _trato_ no es más que un pequeño favor que te hago para que puedas revivir a Sasuke, así que más te vale ir entendiendo de que tu ahora dependes por completo de mí. Y si no te gusta… habertelo pensado dos veces antes de hacer tratos con la muerte.

Naruto sintió como el dolor de su pecho comenzaba a remitir y su respiración se normalizaba. Apretó los puños con fuerza y empezó a levantarse para seguir a la chica. Sintió como unas lagrimas de rabia recorian y quemaban sus mejillas. Y tambien sintio como algo más empezaba a arder en su interior. Sus colmillos comenzaron a afilarse, sus pupilas se estrecharon, las marcas de bigotes de sus mejillas empezaron a acentuarse y una capa de chacra anaranjado empezó a recubrir todo su cuerpo. Algo en su interior rugia y exigia gritos abrir el cuello de aquella desgraciada que osaba tratarlo así. Con lso ojos encendidos se giró hacía Yoru y con un rugido sediento de sangre se lanzó contra ella. La chica se giró justo para ver como Naruto se echaba encima suyo. Ambos fueron a estrellarse contra el suelo, quedando Yoru tendida en el suelo con un poseido y amenzante Naruto alzando una de las garras del Kyubi, dispuesto a degollarla como si de un conejo se tratase.

_**F.I.N..D.E..C.A.P.I.T.U.L.O**_

_Respuestas a los reviews!!_

_Meredy_: Tu prima tambien lee?? Pues dile que me deje review ella tambien que nunca hay reviews suficientes!! XDD Como puedes ver al final a sido Yoru y no Yami pero… Parece que Naruto no va a permitir que sea por mucho tiempo…

MYsweetAngel: Pobre Naruto? Personalmente ahora no pienso lo mismo. Y yo diria que la muerte no estaba llorando, peor vamos, si tu quieres creer eso…

_Akatsuki Miyu-Chan_: Me parece que vas a tardar poco en desviciarte. Lo que se dic lo que tarde Naruto en mata…EGEM… nada …

Elsi cool: Bueno, no se que te habrá parecido este capitulo así que espero con ansia tu proximo review, tal vez el último…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Hemos llegado al final de este capitulo!! Y bueno, para lo que queda de fic ya no he puesto ni concurso ni zona de participación de fans U Bueno, ya queda poco y aunque no es la despedida final, muchas gracias a todos los que habeis seguido este fic. Estar atentos a los proximos fics de la gran autora Dark Yokisa!!_


	5. Los que viven Los que mueren

_Lo siento!! Lo siento lo siento!! SE que no hay escusa para retrasarse todo el tiempo que he tardado!! Pero que quereis que le haga?? Esta vez la escusa es que.. em… no os voy a mentir, me daba un plao impresionante y no me venia la inspiración, bueno!! Volviendo a lo de costumbre….Hola a toda la poca peña que me lea!! Que tal las cosas?? No me importa xD Si es que… bueno, no os aburro más!! Pongamosnos con el último capitulo de este fic!! _

_**Los que viven. Los que mueren.**_

Se miró las manos, contemplando como la sangre resbalaba de ellas cayendo al suelo. Observó tambien sus brazos y su ropa. Estaban compleamente manchados tambien. Estaba aterrado. Se había dejado llebar. Se había precipitado. Había dejado que fuese la bestia quein diese sus pasos. Había hecho caso a aquella furia asesina. Había disfrutado cuando la sangre lo salpicó todo. Se había sentido horrorosamente bien al contemplar aquel cuerpo muerto, lleno de profunos arañazos y mordiscos. Había disfrutado desgarrando su piel. Dejando que las heridas sangrasen cada vez más y que la perdida de sangre le facilitase el trabajo.

Y ahora estaba allí. Sentado frente a un cuerpo inerte. El mismo había dicho que aguantaria cualquier cosa por reencontarse con Sasuke, que lo conseguiria por muy duro que resultase… No era lo mismo decir que actuar. Y se sentia perdido y desconcertado. Sin saber que hacer. Sin nada que poder hacer. Seguir buscando los recuerdos de Sasuke ya no le serviria para nada. ¿Devia volver a Konoha? No sabría que tendria que decir cuando le preguntasen por la mision, supuestamente tan larga. "No ha pasado nada, solamente que me dio un arranque violento y la maté". ¿Eso iba a decir? Cada vez se encontraba peor. Muy culpable, se sentía mal y sucio. Se puso de pie. Iria a un pueblo cercano y buscaria alojo. Una vez allí ya tendría tiempo para pensar en todo. Pero otro punto le hizó quedarse allí. ¿Qué iba a hacer con el cuerpo? No podía dejarlo allí, no podía llebarselo… ¡Maldita sea! Por que todo le pasaba a el? No podía más. Se dio la vuelta. Mañana se llevaria el cuerpo de allí. Por el momento queria descansar. Estaba agotado y todas aquellas emociones no contribuian en absoluto. Maldiciendo por lo bajo empezó a alejarse. Pero algo lo detuvo, era…¿una pedrada en la cabeza? Se llevó las manos al golpe pero se detuvo a medio camino. La sangre que las manchaba se estaba volviendo… humo. Se volvió de golpe y un fuerte golpe de viento le dio de lleno. Un humo negro le impedía ver nada. Y entonces el humo empezó a escamparse.

_Agh… joder…_

Forzó la vista al maximo. Y pudo distinguir una figura que se alzaba con dificultad y a la que parecia costar mantenerse de pie. Lanzó una exclamación. No podía creerlo… no podía ser… El humo se deshizo por completo y pudo distingi perfectamente a la chica que lo miraba con ojos cansados y jadeaba.

-Yo… Yoru…¡Estas viva!

-_No digas gilipolleces- _su voz sonaba distorsionada entre la fria voz de la primera vez que se vieron y la voz femenina que había adoptado junto ocn aquel cuerpo-

-¡Estas bien! ¡No has muerto!- dijo Naruto corriendo hacía ella, pero Yoru no pareció alegrarse y le propinó un puñetazo en el estomago que hizó que Naruto cayese de rodillas al suelo.

-¡¡Maldito criajo!! ¡Si llego a saber que va a pasar eso te hubiese metido una paliza que te hubiese dejado en cama para el resto de tus dias y me ahorra idioteces como pactos, tratos, o lo que mierda haya hecho!! ¡Pero no te creas que te salvas!! Te voy a dejar que no te vas a reconocer ni tu mismo!! – dijo agarrandolo del cuello de la chaqueta y zarandeandolo con fuerza.

-¡Estas viva! – volvió a repetir Naruto, sin escuchar los gritos de Yoru- ¡estas viva, estas viva! No has muerto!! – la muerte lo miró con rabia y por un momento Naruto creyó que le abriría la cabeza, pero parecio que hacia un sobre esfuerzo por contenerse, soltó un profundo suspiró y lo empujó haciedo que cayese hacia atrás al suelo. Después se puso de pie y se alejó de el.

-No se puede parar un corazon que no late, niñato.- soltó pareciendo recobrar la postura inmutable de siempre, pero no podía ocultar que estaba de un mal humor que tiraba para atrás.

-¿pero… y las heridas?- dijo Naruto mirando de arriba abajo a Yoru, que no tenia ni un rasguño- y… tu ropa… esta entera y no tiene ninguna mancha de sangre…

-Por supuesto, esperabas que dejase las heridas abiertas y la ropa rota?

-Pero como…?

-No se como decirte ya que este cuerpo no es de verdad?

-Pero… tienes que comer y dormr y tenias heridas… si fuese una ilusion no podrias…

-Buf… a ver, te lo dire de una forma que lo puedas entender… es _como _un cuerpo de verdad, y tengo que comer, dormir y puedo salir dañada, pero a pesar de eso este no es un cuerpo de verdad, yo soy la muerte y NO puedo morir, entiendes?- Naruto abrió los mucho los ojos.

-Estas viva!!

-…ai…pero mira que eres lerdo…- suspiró.

-no!! Si lo entiendo pero es que no me lo puedo creer!! Todo esto es verdad no? Es todo enserio?- Yoru lo miró a los ojos fijamente- eh..?- Naruto recibió un puñetazo en el estomago- ai…

-mira, ahora sabes que no estas durmiendo- le dijo Yoru mientras Naruto se agarraba la barriga- vamos hacia un pueblo que es de noche y quiero dormir.

-como quieres que… que vaya a un pueblo con ese golpe que me has dado…?- Naruto se quejaba sin apenas poder andar.

-Eso es por _matarme, _y esta vez te lo he pasado pero quedas avisado de que no siempre tengo tanta paciencia,

-Paciencia?- Naruto alzó la mirada lo que pudo (nada xD)- pero si… si apenas puedo respirar… meterme un puñetazo en el estomago ala primera de cambio te parece ener paciencia?- Yoru se acercó a el y apoyo su frente con la de Naruto.

-Es una forma de decirte que tal vez la proxima vez no salgas solo con eso – dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Pasó leveente una mano por su barbilla acercandose un poco más a el- vale? – y se separó de el, dejandolo pasmado y algo sonrojado.

-va.. vale… - dijo Naruto parpadeando con fuerza- vale, peor no se si por aquí cerca habrá algun pueblo…

-lo hay- cortó Yoru – no queda muy lejos.

-… ya veo… oye

-que quieres?

-no me quedrás hacer creer que te sabes todos los pueblos, ciudades, aldeas y sitios en general del mundo no?

-claro que no- Yoru se giró y se puso a andar.

-ya decia yo, nadie puede saberselos todos verdad que no? – Naruto se giró y vió que Yoru tenia el rostro ensombrecido- por que no te los sabes no…?

-vamos, se esta haciendo muy de noche- dijo agarrando a Naruto del brazo y tirando de el

-Eh!! Q-Que haces?! Puedo andar solo!! –intentando mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo a causa de los tirones de la chica.

-Hace un momento te quejabas de que no podias andar, así que te aguantas.

-Claro que puedo andar epro si me das esos tirons me duele!!

-Venga ya! Si te digese que en ese pueblo hay algo que te ayude con lo de Sasuke seguro que perdias el culo por llegar rapido.

-¿¡Como?! ¿Hay algo que tenga que ver con Sasuke? – dijo dando la impresión de haber recuperado todas sus fuerzas.

-Antes lo digo…Si, claro que hay algo.

-¡¡Pues entonces no se que esperamos para ir corriendo al pueblo!!

-Ai…-Yoru supiró- esta bien, vamos – se acercó a Naruto y se puso detrás de el , lo agarró por los hombros y se subió a su espalda, pasndo las piernas por su cintura.

-¿¡Q-QUE HACES-TEBAYO!?

-Estoy cansada, he gastado mucha energia reconstryendo el cuerpo que tu has destrozdo y no tengo ganas de correr, asi que si quieres llegar te va a tocar cargarme.

-Ya… ya veo…- dijo Naruto con un sonrojo- y ya que no es un cuerpo de verdad no pdrias hacerlo un poco ás ligero, pesas lo tuyo…-cayyó de golpe cuando Yoru le dio un rodillazo.- eres una bestia…

-Se hace de noche, no llegamos, venga Naruto, arre.

-No soy un caballo!!

-Claro que lo eres.

-Que no-tebayo!!

-He dicho que arre.

-P-pero…

-Venga.

-Pero…

-Sasuke… pobrecito el solito sin que nadie se preocupe por el…

-Iré…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

La noche ya caia cuando llegaron al pueblo, se dieron prisa en encontrar un sitio en el que pasar la noche y encontraron un pequeño hostal.

-Supongo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí –Yoru se adelantó y empezó a andar al interior- Eh!! Yoru!! Espérame!!

-Aguas termales – dijo ella como si nada, sin pararse.

-Aguas termales?- preguntó Naruto- que aguas termales?

-Este hostal tiene un aguas termales.

-Ah ya veo…oye!!- saltó entonces- me estas diciendo que me has hecho venir hasta aquí solo por que querias pasar la noche en un hostal con aguas termales?!

-Sep.

-Y entonces lo de Sasuke?!

-A que te refieres?- dijo ya dentro del comedor.

-A los recuerdos de Sasuke!! Has dicho que aki avia algo de Sasuke!!

-Pobre naruto… debe estar cansado y delira…antes te lo he dicho claramente "quiero ir a los baños termales" y tu me has dicho que vale, que te parecia bien.

-Mentirosa!!!!

-Algo que objetar? – Yoru lo miró fijamente y Naruto luchó por no derrumbarse pero el pobre no duró nada.

-Vale… Nos quedamos en los baños…

-Tampoco ibas a encontrar otro sitio a estas horas. Así que espabila y pide la habitación.

-Y por que no lo haces tu?

-Por que no me da la gana, venga, date prisa.

-Voy…

-Pero deprisa.

-Que ya voy!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto se quitaba la ropa y la djó en el cesto, se ató la toalla a la cintura. Deslizó la puerta corredera y entró en los baños. Era todo genial, era al aire libre, tenia la decoración de estilo antiguo, las fuentes de donde salia el agua eran de bambú y en el agua habían grandes piedras en las que apoyarse, a pesar de eso el suelo de mármol y los grifos estaban muy bien cuidados.

-Tal vez no haya sido mala idea venir aquí, parece que se esta bastante bien.Esta bien! Haya voy! –dijo cogiendo carreriya y tirandose al agua. Al poco sacó la cabeza para respirar- Ah… que gustito…¡AgH! – no pudo evitar un gito cuando le dieron un golpe en la cabeza.-Pe…pero que!?

-Eres tonto o te entrenas?! Lo bien que estaba yo y llegas tu y lo mandas todo a tomar por culo!! QUein demonios te has creido que eres?!- Naruto se giró al reconocer la voz y al ver a Yoru salió corriendo hacia la otra punta- Yoru!! SE puede saber que haces aquí?! Tendrias que estar en baño de mujeres!! Ya se que no es cuerpo de verdad pero aun así…- recibió otro golpe cosa que hizo que cayase.

-Haber tio listo, tu te has fijado que slo hay una puerta a los baños?

-Eh… si, claro.

-Por tanto solo hai unos baños.

-Pero igualmente tu tienes que ir al de mujeres no?- Naruto no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y vió que Yoru llevava una toalla que la cubria. Suspiró, decepcionado en parte.

-Uf… a ver, a que baños de mujeres voy a ir si solo esta este baño?

-Ah, claro, si solo esta este baño entonces es uqe son mixtos!

-que te lo haya tenido que explicar….

-E-espera!! Quieres decir que tenemos que bañarnos juntos!?

-Esto es muy grande, tu bañate donde te de la gana que yo haré lo mismo- dijo Yoru yendo más adentro, donde cubría mas,- Ah, y como vuelvas a salpicar, saltar gritar o algo por el estilo moriras ahogado.

-Es que puedes hacer que la gente muera como tu quieres?

-Pues no, pero uedo ahogarte yo, marcharme y dejarlotopo para que parezca que te ahogaste tu solo.

-Ah…entonces creo que e quedare parado.

-Buena elección.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Llegarón al comedor principal, allí habia largas mesas en las que comian los otros puespedes del hostal. Se habían cambiado de ropa sin ningun problema, Yoru había salido mása tarde que Naruto, que no aguantaba más rato estar quieto, y asi se habían cambiado en momentos distintos. Naruto miróa Yoru. Llevaba ,como el, el kimono que les habían dado con el sello del hostal estampado por toda la tela. Yoru llebaba el perlo recogido en una pequeña coleta y los mechones del flequillo sueltos. Naruto pensó que realmente pasaba percectamete por una persona normal. Se sentaron cada uno en un sitio y pronto les hubieron servido. Era la típica comida de los balnearios, arroz, sopa, natto y pescado a la plancha.

-Hora de comer!! – dijo separando los palillos y atacando la comida, aquello no era ramen epro realmente estaba bueno tambien.Vío coo Yoru vertia el arroz en el tazon de la sopa y sonrió zorrunamete- así que eres del tipo de persona que le hecha el arroz a la sopa.

-No soy persona- dijo Yoru secamente- así que haz el favor de no clasificarme en tipos. –agarro la sopa y tomó un poco, la posó y con los palilos separó un trozo de pescado.

-Vaya, parece que hoy comes con más hambre de la normal, cualquiera diria que te van a quitar los platos si no te das prisa- dijo riendo.

-Tu di lo que quieras pero yo tengo que recuperar fuerzas lo antes posible.

-Si, eso y que teienes un hambre de lobo- siguió riendose Naruto.

-Como me sigas tomando el pelo te voya morder a ti, y eso no te hará tanta gracia – dijo Yoru mirandolo de reojo y haciendo que Naruto parase de reir en seco-así mejor- alaro un brazo y le quito a Naruto parte de su pescado.

-Eh!! Eso es mio!!

-Ahora ya no, y dejame en paz que quiero comer.

-Pues ahora yo cogeré del tuyo!!

-Pobre de ti que lo intentes.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Ah!! Que bien he comido!! – dijo Naruto hechandose en el futón- además, ahora tengo una morriña… no creo que tarde mucho en dormirme.

-Será lo mejor- Yoru levantó la manta y se metió en el futón con Naruto y se abrazó a el ligeramente.

-Yo…Yoru, que haces…?

-Que yo esté tan cansada es culpa tuya- dijo bostezando- así que para tener que descansar menos dias me voy a domar la libertad de sisarte un poco de energia, conejito de duracel.- (NA: aquí Yoru quiere decir que la pila de Naruto y dura y dura y dura xD)

-Conejiito…? Te equivocas, el Kyubi es un zorro.

-Aix…-Yoru suspiró y undio más la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto haciendo que este se tensase- que mas da, duermete ya que es tarde.

-Va-vale, buenas noches…

Se produjo un silencio algo tenso en la habitación.

-Naruto.

-Que…?

-Si no te levantas a bajar la persiana y a apagar la luz dormiremos poco.

-Si verdad…?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto abrío los ojos. Seguia algo cansado a pesar de sentir que había dorido más de lo normal. Iba a levantarse como todas las mañanas para asomarse a la ventana y decirle a Yoru que entrase, pero se quedó en el sitio, la persiana seguia bajada, la ventana cerrada, y Yoru seguia agarrada a el prácticamente en la misma postura que había adoptado la noche anterior para dormirse. Sonrió un poco y decidió quedarse alí un rato más y no despertarla pero Yoru habrío poco a poco los ojos y bostezó.

-Ah… ya es de dia…?

-Sep, y parece que hoy no puedes decire que soy yo un dormilón, marmotilla- Naruto iba ya a protegerse del golpe pero no pasó nada, Yoru nisiquiera le habia soltado aun.

-Fuh… jo… que pocas ganas de levantarme… cinco minutitos más…-susurró acurrucandose de nuevo pegandose a Naruto.

-Eh!! No de eso nada!! Vale ya de chuparme la energia que luego el que no se podrá mover soy yo!!

-Anda… -Yoru lo miró con unos ojos de niña desprotegida que hizo que Naruto se ablandase un poco.

-Pero…

-Anda…

-Ya pero es que…

-Andaaaaaaa…

-…

-Andaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-Vaaaaaale…

-Way- Yoru se acurruco haciendose un hobillo y agarrando con fuerza a Naruto.

-Aix…-el que suspiró esta vez fue Naruto.- pero solo cinco minutos ,eh?

-O dos horitas…-dijo Yoru.

-Eh!! No eso no vale!! Oye!! Yoru!!

-Déjame dormir, pesado…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Cuando se levantaron era ya alta hora de la mañana y ya no pudieron desayunar en el hostal. "Por aquí cerca habia una parada de pastelitos de aroz" dijo Yoru. Naruto la siguió hasta que llegaron a la supuesta parada. Entraron, pidieron y desayunaron a gusto, Naruto se fijó que Yoru seguia comiendo con hambre.

-Oye, aún no te has recuperado- Yoru nego con la cabeza.

-Necesitare unos tres dias más o menos- dijo veviendo un poco de té.

-Tres dias?! Yo me recuperó en menos!!

-De heridas y de cansancio puede, pero no se te olvide que me mataste. Y es no se arregla tan rapido. Así que estos tres dias me los pienso pasar en los baños, durmiendo o comiendo.

-O robándome energia.

-O robándote energia- asintió. Naruto volvió a suspirar, que dias más largos le esperaban.- Luego podermos ir al templo, creo que por estas fechas era el festival del pueblo o algo así.

-Eso explicaria que hubiese tanta gente en el hostal.

-Sep. Además seguro que en templo hay paradas de bolas de pulpo o de fideos fritos- dijo Yoru, comiendose un pastel de arroz.

-¿cómo? ¿vas a comer mas?

-Por supuesto. De echo… -se comió el ultimo pastel y se vevio el resto del té.- puedes pagar ya, nos vamos.

Pusieron camino al templo, Naruto se fijó que Yoru se movia por aquel pueblo con mucha soltura. Es cierto que allí tenia que morir gente tambien pero era demasiada seguridad para apsar por ali solo de vez en cuando. Subieron las escaleras que llevaban al templo y cuando ya casi llegaban Naruto le preguntó.

-Yoru, has estado aquí antes? Como persona y eso quiero decir, no como muerte- se choco contra Yoru que había parado de golpe al llegar al final de las escaleras, echó un vistazo al templo.- pero… si aquí no hay nadie… ni rastro de fiesta o de paraditas… no era la fista del pueblo Yoru? – miró a la chica que estaba tan sorprendida como el.

-No puede ser, no pueden haber quitado la fiesta desde entonces… tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo… - susurró Yoru.

-Ya habias estado antes aquí verdad? – dijo Naruto ya convencido. Yoru asintió ligeramnte.

Una voz hizó que se volvieran hacia lo más bajo de las escaleras, desde alí un abuelo les gritaba.

-Pobres ignorantes!! Vajad de ahí ahora mismo!! No se debe subir al templo maldito!! Y mucho menos en un dia como hoy!! Vajad eprisa ho sereis victimas de la maldición del espectro que habita el templo!!

-Espectro…?-mormuró Yoru atonita.

-Maldición?...-dijo Naruto sintiendo como un escalofrio le recorria la espalda.

-Viejo!! Que es eso de un espectro y una maldición?! – dijo Yoru sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-Ai muchacha!! Te contaré lo que quieras pero vajad rapido de hay y ablemoslo en un sitio más adescuado!!

A Naruto le falto tiepo para darse cuenta que Yoru había echado a correr escaleras abajo y lo había dejado allí. "templo maldito…" la voz del abuelo le hizo salir corriendo de allí antes de quedarse más rato solo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

En el fondo del templo brillaba un objeto sobre un pedestal. El aire era espeluznante y todo estaba oscuro.

_Esta sensación… está cerca…hai algo cerca…_

_que es…?_

_No importa lo que sea…_

_Si se acerca demasiado a aquí haré que pague las consecuencias…_

**FIN.DE.CAPITULO**

_Ajá! Picasteis!! xD De verda creiais que este sería el ultimo capitulo de mi genial fic?! Llevo manteniendo este secrto desde la ultima actualizacion, no ha sido facil xD Bueno!! Seguimos con las vaenturas de Naruto y Yoru!! Realmente este capitulo era más bien una introducción para lo que sucederá a continuación. Y aki es donde llega…_

_**EL momento de que opine el lector!!:**_

Bien, esta vez irá sobre la maldición y el pueblo. Que creeis que le pasa a Yoru con ese pueblo?? Por que le debe haber resultado tan extraño que el templo estubiese maldito? Y esta vez Yoru tambien intervendrá en un lucha, hay va el _momento del lector _de este capitulo:

_¿Qué arma deberia usar Yoru? ¿La ya conocida guadaña de la muerte o tal vez alo más de ninja? _

No olvideis dejar review diciendo el arma que queries que use!! Y no me conformo con un "haz lo que quieras" o "con un arma estilo (tal)…" teneis que decidir vosotros!! El arma más votada será la elegida!! (tener un poco de sentido comun y daros cuenta que una pistola o algo asi no puedo poner en el mundo de Naruto)

**Respuestas a los reviews!!:**

**Merey: **_Que a tu prima le pongan Internet ya xD!! No soporto que mi amada obra se quede solo con cuatro personas que la lean XD Yoru es genial, digas lo que digas xDD y bueno!! Espero q sigas leyendo!!_

**Elsi cool: **elefante rosa, me digistes xD te hize creer que seria el ultimo cap eee xD te tome bien el pelo eeee?? XDD Hasta la proxima!! Salut!! ( se dice asi en frances? XD)

**Kohan: **la gente como tu realmente teneis merito xD no se como podeis hacer eso xD yo en un eview si no suelto la parrafada reviento! Y me as resumido el capitulo entero en media frase!! Vica la libertad de expresión!! (no te lo tomes mal, no intento reirme de ti o dejarte mal, solo era una broma)

**MYsweetAngel: **se multiplica XD la gente de los mi-reviews se multiplica xD!! Pues hay va la mini-respuesta!! Espero que te haya gustado el cap!!

_Eso es todo!!!!!!!!!! Realmente esta vez he escrito más de lo habitual pero os lo mereceis!! Pr la espera!! Con lo genial que es mi fic seguro que os ha durado una eternidad (modestia a parte) XDDD Bueno!! Nos vemos en el proxmo cap!! No olvideis review!!_


	6. La historia del dia que nunca sucedió I

_OlaAAAAAAAAAA!!! Me he estado fijando... mis escritoras favoritas no empiezan ninguna el fic así… es cierto que ponen estas notas al principio pero …comparada con ellas que hacen que rias con la primera palabra… no valgo mucho como autora… al fin y al cabo tengo que deciros que estoy planteandome dejar el fic… QUE ES BROMA!!!!!!!! MUAJAJAJA!! XD deverdad os habeis creido que la genial Autora Dark Yokisa (Yoki para los colegas) iba ha dejarlo estar tan pronto!? NO!! Este fic tampoco tendra muxos capitulos pero aun creo que dos o tres caben xD Bien, ya os he soltado el rollo asi que ya puedo empezar a escribir el fic. Si os molesta disculpad yo solo quiero… bah, si no os gusta os jodeis XD Nadie os obliga a leer mi fic. Sois libres de cerrar la ventana sin leer… ahora, si apreceis muertos de repente no he sido yo, vale? Venga xDD vamos con el fic._

_**La historia de un día que no existió**_

-Verás, el festibal era un acto que se celebraba todos los años en el templo, sin embargo una vez sucedió algo muy extraño, la misma noche del festival unos jóvenes entraron el templo sin permiso cuando la noche ya era avanzada. Aquellos mismos chicos volvieron a sus aterrorizados. Decian que había en el templo había algo. Cuando al dia siguiente sus mayores fueron al templo no encontraron nada. Pensaron que todo habia sido una tonteria de los niños y no les hicieron más caso. En lso años siguientes nada sucedió. El dia del festibal, el templo permanecia cerrado como todos los años y nadie más volvio ha hacercarse por aquellas fechas. Pero un par de decadas después el templo cayó maldito. Antiguamente , antes incluso de aquella pequeña intrusión al templo, corria una fabula para asustar a los niños que decia que un muchacho había asesinado y totalmente masacrado en el templo. Se decía el alma del chico seguía en el templo maldiciendo su suerte y los sacerdotes de entonces encerraron su espiritu en un pequeño pedestal del templo. Aquella historia había sido ya borrada prácticamente de los recuerdos de la gente cuando de nuevo dos jóvenes se atrevieron a entrar en el templo. Lo hicieron la misma noche del festival, movidos por la curiosidad. Esperaron a los mas profundo de la noche y fueron completamente solos y sin embargo nada sucedió. Al ver que ambos regresaban sin un solo rasguño y en sus cabales el templo fue abierto de nuevo. Otro año transcurrió y nada habái ocurrido. Y llego de nuevo el festival. Cad vez más jóvenes se interesaban por la historia de la maldición del templo y una vez más decidieron adentrarse en el. Uno de ellos encontró una vieja reliquia. Pensó que nada sucederia y se la llevó con el. Por culpa de su imprudencia todos ellos fueron atacados aquella misma noche. Todos tubieron que salir corriendo del templo, empezarón a escucharse alaridos de dolor y horror. Cuando consiguieron salir del templo las puertas se cerraron solas con un ultimo chillido. Cuando regresaron cada unos a sus ogares estaban completamente idos. "Ha sido culpa mia, ha sido culpa mia…" repetia el chico, cuando consiguieron calmarlo el les enseño la reliquia y les explico que habia sucedido. Cuando la luz del dia ya comenzaba a clarear los sacerdotes entraron en el templo y encontraron el pequeño pedestal. Se dieron cuenta de que la reliquia devia aver estado situada sobre este y tras colocarla rapidamente se marcharon. Pero ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo. El espectro que habita en el templo ya había desplegado su furia sobre el pueblo. Desde entonces cada año durante el dia del festival cualquiera que se acercase al templo era asesinado. Tomando la precaución decidieron dejar de celebrar la fiesta frente al templo. Pero sin embargo todos los años algunos imprudentes se acercan al templo en tal dia como hoy. Y todos ellos son atacados y asesinados. Fue un verdaero milagro que las ultimas veces apenas se caercsen al tmeplo, los ultimos atrevidos salieron unicamente con heridas superficiales. Pero sin embargo el miedo habita en el corazon de nuestras gentes. Saben que año tras año este dia llega y con el los horrorosos sucesos. Es por eso que no deveis acercaros al templo, extranjeros. Si no podríais ser los siguientes en caer y tal vez esta vez no puediesemos ayudaros…MUCHACHA!! Me estas escuchando?!- gritó el viejo llamndole la atención a Yoru.

Yoru corrí arriba y debajo de paradita en paradita, sin prestar atención a nada, y cargada de cosas.

-Yoru!!- la llamó Naruto que no se había movido de al ado del anciano en todo el rato- Se peude saber que haces!? Tu has preguntado y ahora no haces más que pasearte por las paradas!!

-Lo siento!! Pero es que me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver que en vez de cerrarlo todo unicamnet e lo habian trasladado!!

-Pues ven ya aquí maldita sea!!

-Espera un segundo!! Haber… fideos fritos, bolitas de pulpo, calamar asado, algodón de azucar, una mascara, un pai pai …aH!! Me falta el yakitori!! – corrió hasta una parada y compró un par de brochetas- ya esta!! Ya lo tengo todo!!! Cuando acabe de comer tengo que ir a coger un epcecio de colore y al puesto de punteria y tambien…

-YORU!!!

-Ya va!!! Ya va!!! JO!!

Yoru fue hasta Naruto y dejó todo lo que llebaba sobre el banco y se sentó en la hierba.

-Yoru, has escuchado algo de lo que ha dicho el viejo?- le dijo Naruto mirándola seriamente, sin embargo Yoru miraba con ojos vidriosos y emocionados su botín y aprecia disfrutarlo nada más que con mirarlo. –YORU!! Luego te quejas de mi maldita sea!! Me escuchas?!

-Eh? A, si, claro, que te escucho... que me comeré primero…? El yakitori… o tal vez los fideos…

Naruto agarró toda la comida y la alejo de Yoru que chillo y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Devuelveme eso NARUTO!!

-No hay comida si no escuchas!!- le gritó Naruto. Yoru se puso tensa y lo miró con odio.

-Tu lo has querido!! Voy ha hacer que Sasuke se arrepienta de existir este donde este!! – dijo materializando la esfera azul en su mano.

-AH!! YORU!! NO LO HAGAS!!!

-LA COMIDA POR SASUKE!!- Yoru apreto con fuerza la esferacon intencion de romperla- YA!!

-ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN!!!

Ambos se habia calmado ya, Naruto abrazaba la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y Yoru comia satisfecha. El viejo se lo había quedado mirando todo sin poder decir nada. Cuando a Yoru ya solo le quedaba un calamar por comer, Naruto volvio a hablarle con algode rencor en la mirada.

-Has escuchado algo de lo que ha dicho el viejo o no-tebayo? – dijo sin soltar la esfera de Sasuke.

- Que si, que si, que de algo me he e eterado, pero de todas formas- le dio un bocado al calamar y sin dignarse a quitarse el resto de la boca siguió- de todas formas no creo que haya ningun espiritu en el templo.

-QUE?! Realmente no has escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho verdad?! Ese espiritu ataca todos los años a la gente que se acerca al templo!!

-Vaya tonteria.

-No son tonterias- dijo el viejo. Yoru y Naruto se giraron hacia el.- Yo en su momento tambien estube apunto de entrar al templo con mis amigos, y gracias all cielo recapacité a tiempo y me negué a entrar. Realmente fui afortunado por…

-Cobarde- soltó Yoru cortante.

-Si, eso mismo me digeron mis amigos cuando me negué… pero gracias ha eso conservo la vida. Realmente el espiritu del templo es una maldición que cayó sobre nosotros por que aquel niño robo la reliquia sagrada, realmente fue una gran blasfemia. Kami-sama esta furioso con nosotros- Cuando el anciano acabó Yoru se hechó a reir.

-Ka-Kami-sama?- dijo entre carcajadas- me dices que un templo esta encantado por un espectro por que "Dios" esta enfado!!! DE verdad esperas que me lo crea?!

-Poner en falta la voluntad de dios tambiene s una blasfemia muchacha!! Ten más respeto o el espectro del templo irá por ti!!

-No hará falata que venga por mi- dijo Yoru poniendose de pie- dices que esta noche tendria que atacar no? Pues bien, esta noche iré al templo y os dejaré claro a todos los viejos como tu que lo unico que tiene ese templo es mugre y musgo.

-Que locura estas diciendo jovenzuela!?

-YORU!! Piensas ir al templo?!- dijo Naruto

-Por supuesto y- señaló a Naruto – tu conmigo.

-QUE!? Y… Y YO PORQUE?! DATEBAYO?!

-Por que a mí me da la gana. Esta noche iremos al templo y lo arreglaremos todo y listo. Y de mientras… - se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia las paraditas- FESTIVAL!!!! YEY!!!! Tengo que comprar ankos y tambien …pastelitos de arroz… y… y…tofu!! Habrá paradas de tofu?!

-Ai…que dia y que noche me esperan…-suspiró Naruto- Yoru!! Ya que estamos comprame algo ami tambien!!

-Ni lo sueñes!! Buscate la vida!!

-Pero tendras morro!! Todo lo stoy pagando yo asi que yo tambien quiero!!

-Si quieres cómprate tu!

-Pues devuelveme el monedero!!

-NUNCA!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

De nuevo se encontraban subiendo las largas escaleras. Pero esta vez ambos iban algo tensos, y por fin llegaron al final de aquella difícil subida. Una vez allí Yoru se adelantó con paso ligero.

-E-espera, Yoru!! No corras tanto…-dijo Naruto siguiendola, bastante contra su voluntad.

-Venga ya, dejate de tonterias, solo vamos a entrar en un templo abandonado, no es para que estes así- dijo sin pararse.

-Pero tiene un fantasma!!

-Lo que tiene es mucha mierda, a quien se le ocurriria dejar tanto tiempo el templo así? Seguro que hay la ostia de arañas ahí dentro.

-Pues eso, arañas, de todas formas no me hace mucha ilusión entrar…-se quejó Naruto.

-Venga ya, no lo has pensado?- Yoru se giró hacia Naruto alzando una ceja- si libramos a este pueblo de su "maldición"- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- podremos cobrarles algo como muestra de su agradecimiento.

-E…Entonces… No tienes ninguna intencion de salvarlos y solo los estas timando?- dijo Naruto quedandose de piedra.

-Te digo que no hay nada de que salvarlos. Parece que se te olvida quien soy, Naruto. Haber, tu crees que si aquí hubiese un espectro, fantasma, o lo que se suponga que NO hay, tu crees que yo no lo sabría?

-Es… Es verdad, tu uedes saber todas esas cosas…Entonces…

-Entonces si, aquí no hay nada. Entraremos, echareos un ojo y saldreos como si nada, ellos se habran librado de la maldición y nosotros nos llebaremos una recompensa, ya te dige que iria bien que hiciese otra misiones mientras fuésemos juntos.

-Naruto- Yoru se acercó a el y lo abrazó ligeramente- Es que crees que yo dejaria que te pasase nada malo mientras estes conmigo?- Naruto se puso completamente rojo.

-Yo-Yoru…

-Si tu la palmas me quedo sin conseguir el Kyubi de la manera fácil y rápida y me da mucha pereza tener que sacarte el Kyubi por la fuerza si te mueres- dijo aun mirandolo con ternura a pesar de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿QUÉ? – Naruto la apartó con aspereza de el- ¡¿Lo has dicho solo por lo del Kyubi?!

-Que te pensabas?- dijo Yoru exibiendo una sonrisa de superioridad- Te lo tengo dicho- su rosotro se volvió frio e inhumano- amí solo me interesa el Kyubi y el hecho de que vaya a revivir a Sasuke es solo para que sea más _justo_. Y creo que no te conviene olvidarte de quien soy- Naruto retrocedió ligeramente.

-Pe…pero…

Uno de aquellos silencios desagradables volvió a suceder. Yoru lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, brillando de forma más tenebrosa con la luz de la luna. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación en su interior, el Kyubi se revelaba, esta vez sin embargo, por miedo. Si la mataba ella se levantaria de nuevo. Ella podia matarlo de una manera inimaginable. Ella podí hacer que nunca más pudiese encontrarse con Sasuke. Y su miedo hacía que cada vez el Kyubi itentase liberarse con más fuerza. Apretó los puños con fuerza intentando calmarse. Tenia que hacerlo si no queria estropearlo todo pero…

-Eh, vamos o no?- Naruto la miró perplejo- Venga!! Que no tenemos toda la noche!!- los ojos de Yoru de nuevo parecian pasivos e inmutables en vez de firos, ahora eran solo dos aceros imperturbables.- Me van a salir raices…-insitió.

-Ya va!! –Naruto se puso a andar hacía al templo- Por que haces eso, es bastante desagradable- dijo rapidamente antes de pensarselo dos veces.

-Tomart eel pelo es divertido pero tu te lo tomas todo muy enserio.

-Y si lo sabes por que sigues haciendolo!?

-Por que me encanta reirme de ti y ver la cara de tonto que se te queda- dijo Yoru, mirandolo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Naruto se estaba enfadando, pero ya no sentía al Kyubi, dehando de lado lo que le habia dicho Yoru, sonrió

-No te rias de mi-tebayo!!- dijo.

-Pesado que eres. Venga vamos al templo.

-Ah… es verdad… el… el templo- dijo con esfuerzo- yo sigo sin querer ir…

-Te jodes- Yoru se adelantó y se plantó ante la puerta.

-Pero y si de verdad hay un fantasma…?

-Que no hay nada, pesado- Yoru agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió mientras crujía. Dio un paso dispuesta a entrar- Ya te dicho que…

Un agudo chillido salió de lo más profundo del templo. Naruto sintió ocmo toda su sangre se helava y sintió como su corazón estaba apunto de pararse. Aquel grito solo duró un segundo y después acabó de golpe.

A pesar de que apenas se oia ya la brisa sobre las hojas de los arboles, Naruto seguia sintiendo aquel grito en sus oidos, resonante y su pulso no se calmaba. Dirigió la mirada a Yoru. Se sorprendió al ver que tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, había retirado el pie de dentro de templo y su mano seguia agarrando la puerta con fuerza, temblando ligeramente.

-Que… Que demonios esta pasando aquí?...-Yoru al ver que seguía sujetando la puerta la cerró con rápidez y se alejo del templo, seguida de Naruto.

-Que ha sido eso?! Digistes que no había nada!! – Dijo Naruto temblando. Pero Yoru seguía mirando el templo ocn la mirada fija, observando algo que ANruto no podía ver- Yoru que…?

-No lo entiendo…-musitó sin apartar la mirada- aquí… hace un momento… hace un momento no sentía nada… como?... no tendria que haber nada aquí…

-Que esta pasando?! Dímelo Yoru!!- Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir nada, Yoru lo agarró por la nuca y le alzó la cabeza hacia el templo- pero que…

Un aura espectral rodeaba todo el templo y se arrojaba cntra el con fuerza. Saliendo de su interior y precipitándose de nuevo a dentro.

-Que… Tu lo sabías!!- se giro hacía Yoru, y esta lo soltó- sabías que so estaba hay y has insistido en entrar!!

-Eso antes no estaba!! –le gritó Yoru, que estaba tan espantada como el.- Tu has podido verlo por que yo he querido!! Yo puedo verlo y sin embargo hace un minuto eso no estaba!!

-Algo así no puede haber salido de la nada!!

-Eso mismo digo yo!! No puede haber salido de la nada!!

-Tendrias que haber escuchdo al viejo!! Por que narices has querido venir aquí!? Nos tendriamos que haber ido nada más levantarnos, maldita sea!!

-No podiamos irnos!! Yo aun tengo que recuperar fuerzas!!

-Lo que faltaba!! Nos metes en esto y aun no te has recuperado!!

-Tengo que recordarte de quiene s la culpa que yo este así!! Por si ya se te ha olvidado…-Yoru se puso muy seria de golpe y se arrogó sobre Naruto.

Antes de que tubiese tiempo a protestar un nuevo chillido sonó, y toda la fuerza que rodeaba el templo pareció acumularse y se abalanzó sobre donde estaban ellos. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aquella cosa se estrelló justo encima suyo… pero Naruto no sintió el golpe. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y los dirgió a Yoru. Ella estaba de pie y sujetaba enre sus manos una enorme oz. Naruto vió que era la oz la que creaba uan barrera a su alrededor, pero aquella fuerza seguía atacando contra la barrera insitente.

-Yoru!- dijo alzandose al ver que aquello empezaba a empujarla hacía atrás.

-No creí… que tendría que usarla…-dijo con esfuerzo, refiriendose a la oz que sujetaba con dificultad- no me habría echo falta pero… estoy debil aun…- dijo retrocediendo un poco más, hasta pegarse a Naruto- normalmente no me haría falta para desacerme de algo así…- Naruto vió que jadeaba y que la barrera empezaba a parpadear, mientras que Yoru cada vez era menos capaz de sujetar bien la oz. Con un movimiento rapido se puso trade Yoru, paso su brazos por encima de sus hombros y le agarró las manos con fuerza haciendo que lo oz acabase de caer.

-Cuanto tiempo aguantará la barrera?- preguntó.

-No mucho… tengo que hacer que esa cosa se aleje lo maximo posible…Naruto, sueltame!!

-Que?!

-Venga!!

Aruto la obedeció y de golpe se vió epujado y tirado en el suelo. Yoru levantó la barrera y cuando aquello arremetia de nuevo contra ellos, blandió la oz haciendo que aquello se viese despedido hacía atrás.

-Lo has hecho!!

-Solo lo he alejado!! Eso no sirve para vencerlo!!

Un nuevo grito de rabia cruzó todo el lugar y vieron como se les echaba encima otra vez. Yoru volvióa repetir el gesto y aquello retrocedió. Cuando se acercaba de nuevo Yoru alzó la oz y la arrojó con fuerza contra el espectro. Como si ubiese sido totalmente solido, quedó dividido en dos trozos y pareció retorcerse de dolor. Yoru gritó con fuerza, haciendo que un grito más aterrador que el del espectro cruzase el cielo. Ambas partes de aquella fuerza retrocedieron y se arrojaron sobre el templo, con un ultimo chillido de frustación. La oz cayó al suelo y se desizo rapidamente en humo. ANruto se puso de pie y se hacercó a Yoru, ella jadeaba, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y brillaban con una fuerza espectral, sin nada que pudiese acerlos parecer a los ojos de un humano. Naruto se asustó, pero de golpe los ojos de Yoru se cerraron y ella cayó como un peso muerto al suelo. Corrió hacía ella y la agarró con fuerza. Alzó la vista al templo. Aquella cosa seguía allí, alrededor del templo, pero no iba a volver a atacarles por ahora. Cogió a Yoru y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, antes de que volviese a pasar algo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Aquel obgeto parecia ser el centro de toda aquella fuerza, y se mantenia flotando en el aire rodeado de auella energia.

_¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!_

_¿¡POR QUE?!_

_¡¿POR QUÉ HAN PODIDO ESCAPAR?!_

_¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!_

_¡¡¡¡NO!!!!_

_¡¡¡ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!!_

_¡¡TENGO QUE MATARLOS!!_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TENGO QUE MATARLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**FIN.DE.CAPITULO**

_Bueno… Veamos… Esta vez no hay mucho que decidir, ya que en teoria este capitulo devia cerrar la mision del templo, pero ya veis… parece que tendrá que ser el siguiente, y si, me comprometo que aunk me salga una capitulo más largo que el Quijote lo acabo en el proximo capitulo. XD. Bueno peor en vez de enrollarme pasemos al…_

_**El momento de que opine el lector!!:**_

Biiiiiieeeeeennnnn!! Veamos, esta vez tenemos un templo, dos espectros, una maldición… no creo q se tenga que opinar nada pero… AJÁ!! Aki la autora tiene salidas para todo!! Mas quisiera yo… en fin!! Ahí va la cosa!!

_¿Cuál se supone que es el objeto sagrado, que al parecer es el causante de todo el lio? _

Queiro reviews!! Muchos reviews!!! Cortos o largos… si, aunque sean cortos me hace mucha ilusion que alguien me lea y encima de dirija la palabra, aunque diga poco. (espero que cierta persona se de por aludida y me perdone si pareció que le exigia algo) Vale?? Venga!! ANIMOS!!

**Respuestas a los reviews!!:**

AesculapX: Gracias por dar ideas, ya había pensado algo así pero al final me he decantado por una guadña solo que algo menos contemporanea, aunk en el fic no se aprecie XDDD. Gracias por leer.

Akatsuki Miyu: Que t egusta como escribo y narro… hay que sonrojo…alagame más!! Ò-ó XDDD perdona, es que no te voy a negar que me encanta que me quieran, como a todos no…? Yoru, Yoru… es genial, y no pork la haya creado yo ni nada eh… vale, tengo que calmarme, que si me tachas de creida perdere una lectora… Pero a que soy genial?? Gracias por leer!! XD

Pandora84: Pandora… no es por hacerte la pelota ni nada pero puedo decite que me encanta ese nombre? Si se me ubiese ocurrido ami… seria famosa, más todavía xD Tengo que dejar de creermelo que luego pasa lo que pasa… en fin. Que está super genial… lo se, es mi obra de arte n.n aunk quede mal que yo lo diga no puedo evitarlo… xD Y lo de la guadaña… te hize caso. Gracias por leer.

Meredy: merey, merey… es que no sabes que para engañar al enemigo primero hay que engañar al amigo? No me preguntes quiene es el enemigo pork yo tampoco lo se XDD No lo he plagiado maldita sea!! La guadaña de hidan, pue son una normal, para uq e no puedas decirme que la he plagiado tambien xDD y tu prima… ANIMOS!! XD Gracias por leer.

elsi cool: ELSIII!! Mi fan namber uan!! XD espada, dice… ge… XDDDD poner todos los momentos… seguro que uno de los que te han gustado a sido el de "arre naruto – no soy un caballo- claro que lo eres" XDD verdad?! Como te conozco dios!! XD un adieu et des grâces pour lire.

MYsweetAngel: Tu… de verdad me has desencajado… sobre lo de que Naruto se traumatiza con la muerte de Yoru… pues tengo escusa, pongamos que matas a alguien vale? Y desues te arrepiente mazo, vale? Imaginate que de golpe revive. Pues si me pasase amí yo realmente no pensria en el dolor y la angustia de aver matado a alguien si no en la alegria de evr que sigue vivo, vamos digo yo, si tu kieres matarme y yo revivo y lo que piensas es q me tendrias q aber rematao… creo que me mantendré en el anonimato n.nU y sobre lo de review largo/corto… no queria criticar es solo que me hizo gracia que fuese cortito pero me hace mucha ilu que os digneis. Gracias por leer, en serio.

_Buenoooooooooo!! I'm so happy!! Sabéis porque?! Porque el nuemro de personas que han entrado al fic son ya de más de… MIL!! OS LO PODEIS CREER?! Yo aun estoy emocionada!! Ese es el numero de personas que han abierto por lo menos, pero el numero de personas que lo han leido y seguido asta el pasado apitulo son… SESENTA Y SIETE!!!! No es genial!? Lo se!! HAY!!! Estoy super emocionada, osea xDDD!!!! Yo… yo… Os kiero a todos!! A lso que dejais review, a los que no, a los que leeis obligados, y a lso que os mola el fic, a los que deseais saber que pasa y a los que os la suda un poco!! Para todos cocacola y mi fic son la receta de estas navidades!! XDDDD QUE LO PASEIS BIEN!! Y QUIERO REVIEWS EH?!_


	7. La historia del dia que nunca sucedió II

_OLAAAAAAAA!!!!! Que tal estais!? Haceis bien eligiendo seguir leyendo este maravilloso fic mio (modestia aparte xD) y… y… UN MOMENTO!! Q-Que es esto!? Justo cuando os digo que ya habian entrado mil personas… en el ultimo capitulo el numero de lectores se ha reducido a la mitad!!! Ya os vale, como me haceis esto, a mí! La idolo de masas inexistentes!! Si es que ya na más me faltaria que tambien Yoru y Naruto me dejasen tirada… pero vamos, en este fic pasa de todo adi que no os estrañe. Enga, a leer…ES UNA ORDEN!! … ya pasó n.nU _

_**La historia de un día que no existió:**_

_**Reliquias del pasado**_

_-¡AH! ¡No puede ser!_

_-¿Qué pasa ahora?_

_-¡He perdido mi pulsera! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…?_

_-¿Era muy cara?_

_-No, pero la llevo conmigo desde que no levantaba tres palmos del suelo…_

_-Pues si no era cara paso de buscarla._

_-¡¡Shi!! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso?! ¡¡Para mí era algo muy importante!!_

_-Esta bien, ¿donde la has visto por última vez?_

_-No lo se… acabo de darme cuenta ahora…_

_-Podemos volver atrás a ver si la encontramos si quieres…_

_-Es igual… es solo que echo en falta llevar algo en la muñeca, en el proximo pueblo me compro otra y ya esta._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Si, no pasa nada…_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Golpearon la puerta con fuerza. El posadero se acercó a abrir y de pronto un chico rubio se adentró corriendo en la posada. Salío corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones y de seguida el posadero lo perdió de vista. Con un ligero suspiro, cerró de nuevo la puerta, el tambien tenia que dormir.

Naruto dio un portazo y se adentró en la habitación. Jadeaba por haber ido corriendo y tener que cargar con otra persona no felicitaba el asunto. Dirigió su mirada a Yoru. No se había quejado, no se había movido, no había despertado. Ni siquiera respiraba. Y estaba fria. Naruto sabía que aquello era normal, ya la había visto antes así. Y después había visto que iba a despertar. Pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiese con fuerza. Era consciente de que no podia estar muerta, pero el solo echo de sentirla tan…

La dejó sobre la cama, intentando calmarse. El rostro de Yoru era petreo e inexpresivo. Naruto agitó la cabeza. Intentó convencerse a si mismo que después de todo se podia decir que solo estaba durmiendo. Pero se le hacía raro ver que alguien durmiese con el corazon parado. Se sentó en la cama y se apoyó en la pared. Agarró la manta y abrazando a Yoru con fuerza, la pasó por encima de los dos. Iba a darle toda la energia que necesitase. Iba a hacer que despertase lo antes posible y en cuanto pudiese iba a salir de aquel lugar. Compadecia a la gente del pueblo pero el no pensaba quedarse allí más tiempo. Ni mucho menos iba a permitir que lo hiciese Yoru.

Cerró los ojos dejando que la energia lo abandonase poco a poco, no tardaría en dormirse.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto no despertó hasta bien entrado el medio dia. Nada más abrir los ojos, apretó contra si a Yoru en un acto reflejo. No parecía que hubiese cambiado nada.

No tenía intención de levantarse, pero poco después decidió hacer caso a sus tripas que protestaban. El tambien debia recuperar energias si queria poder cederlas. Se levantó con cuidado. Y salió de la hbitación, manteniendo todo el contacto visual que podia hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Una vez hubo comido se sintió un poco mejor. Se sentia como más animado y con más fuerzas. Más vivo. Claro que después de sentirse más vivo, se dio cuenta de que seguia muerto de sueño, y se dirigió a la habitación para seguir durmiendo. Había comido lo suficiente para aguantar hasta el dia siguiente así que no habría problema. Se dirigió a la habitación bostezando, ya llegaba prácticamente cuando escucho un grito. Se dirigió corriendoa la habitación y al llegar pudo ver que una de las trabajadoras de la posada estaba en la puerta, agarada, y temblando ligeramente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo asomandose a la habitación, sin ver nada extraño.

-E-Esta… esta fria… - dijo trabandose al hablar- Está…¡Está…!

-¡No! ¡Es… es que…tiene un sueño muy profundo… y… siempre es muy friolera y… NECESITA DESCANSAR! ¡¡ESO!!- dijo Naruto entrando en la abitacion y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Con el corazón acelerado se giró hacia Yoru, que seguia exactamente igual que cuando se había marchado. Suspiró, ahora era el que se pasaba el rato suspirando.

-Yoru… despierta de una vez…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto se despertó. Estaba muerto de hambre. Le pareció raro, había comido bastante el dia anterior. Se levantó como pudo y dejando en la cmaa a Yoru con mucho cuidado. Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, como si solo dumiese y no quisiese despertarla.

-Ya que vas, traeme algo a mí, que me da palo levantarme…

Se giró de golpe como si le hubiesen pinchado.

-¡¡Yoru, estas despierta!!

-No me digas…

-¿Cuándo te has despertado? He procurado no hacer ruido…- dijo algo cortado. Estaba loco por que despertarse y ahora se sentia como si hubiese molestado el sueño de un enfermo.

-Me desperté anoche- dijo bostezando- pero me agarrabas como si fuese a salir corriendo, así que me tube que volver a dormir. – Naruto escuchaba tan atentamente que no parecia el- Bueno, Naruto-chan, vamos a comer, que luego toca hacer la siesta. Esta tarde hay curro.

-¿Qué hay… curro?... ¡¡A no!! ¡¡Ni hablar, acabas de despertarte!! ¿¡No pretenderás…?!

-¿Tengo que decirte que pienso volver al templo o lo adivinas con tu solo?

-¡He dicho que no! ¡No pienso dejar que vuelvas allí otra vez! ¡Te has pasado dos dias durmiendo por la ultima vez! ¿¡Sigues esperando que vayamos despues de eso?!

-Gallina – soltó Yoru exandose otra vez en la cama.

-¡No soy gallina! Y no vas a liarme con eso porque ese cuento ya me lo sé.

-Pues si te sabes el cuento, y te conoces un poquito a ti mismo, sabrás que vas a acabar acompañándome así que venga, convéncete ya.

-…-Naruto se la quedó mirando fijamente- Y pensar que hasta hace un momento esta deseando que te despertases…

-Se siente, ah y otra cosa. No han sido dos dias, si no cinco.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡¿Me sueltas eso así tan fresca y encima quieres volver!?

-El otro dia estaba cansada y no tenia casi fuerzas y ahora ya casi estoy bien.

-¿Casi? ¿Con la de energia que te he dado dices "casi"?- dijo Naruto sorprenido.

-Pues sep, ¿alguna pega?

-¿Puedo?

-No.

-Pues entonces no me molesto… ¿Vamos a comer?

-Ahí las dao, amos.

-¿Y esta tarde al templo?

-Y esta tarde al templo.

-¿No era por la noche?

-Los fantasmas no acostumbran a salir con el sol. Con suerte tendremos tiepo para prepararnos. Oye.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que seguiran puestas las paraditas?

-No creo…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-¿Falta… mucho…?

-Unos cuantos escalones

-¿ Y cuanto… es eso…?

-Un poco…

-¿Y cuanto es un poco?

-¡Naruto me cago en tus muelas ciento y una veces! ¡Si te digo que falta un poco, es que falta un poco , ¿entendido?!

-Si, señor!!... Señora!!- dijo llevandose la mano a la cabeza y poniendose tieso.

-A si mejor, bueno – Yoru se giró y subio un par de escalones más- ala, ya hemos llegado.

-Joder, y tan poco… pues vamos al templo ese ya…- Yoru lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa- ¿Qué?

-La ultima vez esa cosa podia atacar en toda la plaza del templo, pero llegando a las escaleras ya no podia. No deberias acercarte a su rdio de alcanze asi por las buenas.

-Pero si has dicho que los fantasmas no salen de dia y aun falta un rato para que se ponga el sol.-replicó Naruto.

-Es mejor no arriesgarse. Si nos ataca a la vez y te hiere de muerte no podré ayudarte mientras luche contra eso, y si tu te mueres…

-Que si, que si, adios a la manera facil de sacar al Kyubi, ya- dijo Naruto con cara de asquito.- Ya me he dado por aludido- para su sorpresa, Yoru sbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-De todas formas, y aunque parcialmente fuese culpa tuya, me has estado cuidando. A sí que me sabría mal, que por culpa de un despiste ahora murieses y no pudiese revivir a Sasuke.- Dijo mirandole fijamente a los ojos, Naruto no sabia como reaccionar.

-¿Lo has dicho como amenaza o como … apoyo?

-Tómatelo como quieras- dijo Yoru recuperando aquel rostro poco expresivo – Naruto, haz un bunshin y envialo a tantear terreno.

-Pero si el mounstro esta activo sabrá que es un bunshin.

-Es posible que su campo de visión tambien este reducido a la plaza. Cuando has estado apunto de salir de la escalera, tal vez haya logrado ver la mitad de ti, alomejor la pierna solo. Si ahora envias un bunshin no tiene forma de sabr que no eres tu.

-Esta bien. Haya va-ttebayo!!

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

El bunshin caminó con mucho cuidado por la plaza. No ocurrió nada. Después empezó a caminar de forma normal. No ocurrió nada. Después se puso a correr por la plaza y… no pasó nada.

-Dile que grite- dijo Yoru.

-¡¡Grita-ttebayo!! ¿Qué grite que?

-Cualquier cosa vale.

-Esta bien ¡¡Grita cualquier cosa!!

El bunshin se giró hacia el templo y cogió aire.

-¡¡¡VOY A SER EL MEJOR HOKAGE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS-TTEBAYO!!!

…_ttebayo… bayo… o…_

No pasó nada.

-Via libre- dijo Yoru entonces entrando en la plaza.

-Tal vez el espectro solo salga el dia del festibal, como dijo el viejo.- dijo naruto siguiendola.

-Yo no me fiaria mucho de la historia del viejo, tiene algo que no me acaba de convencer del todo. Por ejemplo- Yoru posó su mano en el hombro de Naruto y le hizó un gesto para que mirase el templo. Naruto pudo ver como el aura azulada seguía alrededor del templo- ese espectro sabe perfectamente que estamos aquí yy no nos ha atacado. Y otra cosa… Naruto ¿ves algún fuego fatuo?

-Un fuego fatuo… esas luces azules que cuentan que aparecen con los fantasmas.

-Esas mismas, ¿ves alguna?

-…-Naruto paseo la mirada por toda la plaza, alrededor del templo- No. Ni una.

-Pues eso es algo raro… La ultima vez pense que no las veia porque estaba debil, aunque realmente son apreciables a simple vista… Pero la cosa es que no hay ninguna.

-¿Y que tiene de raro?

-Naruto, los fuegos fatuos son las almas de la gente que ha sido asesinada por un espectro, se ven atados al fantasma y no descansan en paz hasta que alguien acaba con el. No es muy normal que alguien descanse en paz por las buenas cuando lo asesinan y menos si a sido un espectro.

-Pero tu matas a la gente y eres un espectro no?

-Yo me los llevo, morirse se mueren solos. Yo solo me ocupo de que vayan a donde les corresponde y abandonen este mundo.

-Pues con este espíritu la cagastes.

- Vale, ya me he dado cuenta…

-Pero sobre lo de las almas, si no hay ninguna … ¡¿quieres decir que esta cosa devora las almas de la gente a la que mata!?

-Puede ser… es una opcion a tener en cuenta, pero de todos modos, tenemos que darnos prisa, estaremos en desventaja cuando caiga el sol – dijo Yoru pusiendose a andar hacia el templo. Una vez en la entrada se giró hacia el bunshin de Naruto- pasa tu primero.

Naruto y Yoru se situaron en ambas puertas y las abrieron. Poco a poco el bunshin se fue acercando a al puerta y finalemente entró. Naruto y Yoru se apartaron rapidamente de la puerta, y de nuevo aquel horroroso chillido salio de lo mas profundo del templo. Cuando el grito ubo cesado se acercaron de nuevo a la puerta y entraron ellos dos. Yoru se puso al lado del bunshin y con un simple colpe en el ombro izo que desapareciese.

-¿Qué haces? Podriamos haber dejado que fuese delante.- protestó Naruto.

-Todo lo que viese el bunshin luego te llegaria a ti, creo que ha sido suficiente que tengas que recordar haber encarado ese grito, y a ser posible, es mejor que salgas bien de la cabeza de este lugar.

-Ah, gracias…- dijo naruto sonrojandose levemente.

-No hay de que. Vamos ya adentro, no quiero que se nos haga de noche fuera.- Yoru dio un paso y Naruto se dispuso a seguirla, cuando hubo un leve crujido. En un auto reflejo ambos se giraron hacia la puerta y justo antes de que pudieran hacer nada esta se cerró con un golpe seco.

Una risa resonó por todo el templo y a Naruto se le puso la piel de gallina. Yoru dejo caer la cabeza ligeramente y resopló.

-Nos ha dejado entrar y no tiene intención de dejarnos salir. Que majo…Naruto, échate a un lado. –Naruto no tubo mucho tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Yoru hubiese materializado su guadaña.

-¿¡qué haces!? Digistes que no la necesitabas a no ser que no estubieses bien de fuerzas… ¡No me digas que aun estas debil porque ya estamos encerrados aquí!

-No es eso, idiota- Yoru inclino la guadaña ligeramente y esta rozó la puerta. Una extraña chispa brotó con el contacto y Yoru suspiró apartando la guadaña.- No vamos a poder salir sin más, así que no nos queda otra que seguir adelante.

-¿Querias la guadaña solo para ver si podríamos salir sin más? – Naruto no parecia creerselo -¿La has sacado solo para eso?

-No, no la he sacado solo para eso- Yoru se giró hacia lo profundo del templo, mirando ligeramente mal a Naruto.

Rapidamente la oz empezóa desacerse en un humo negro pero este en vez de inundar el pasillo se fue amontonando alrededor de la mano de Yoru. Poco después el humo habia dsaparecido y en el lugar de la hoz había un farolillo que llebaba grabado los mismos signos que el arma.

-¡Que way-ttebayo!¡Un arma transformable! ¡Así que por eso la has sacado!

-Pues si- dijo Yoru con una sonrisa de superioridad- Bueno, vamos, no es de buenos invitados quedarse en la puerta, por muy especial que sea el anfitrión- y alzndó el farolillo hizó que el pasillo quedase bañada en una suave luz blanquecina.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Idiotas_

_Se han metido ellos solos en el saco_

_Matarlos va ha ser más fácil de lo que esperaba_

_Y cuando estén muertos…_

_Esta maldita sensación desaparecerá…_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Yoru, ves más lenta, podría haber trampas…

-Este templo lleba abandonado decadas, las unicas trampas que pueda haber deben estar podridas ya, además, tu y yo podemos perfectamente contra un par de trampas.

-Pero de todas formas podemos ir más lentos…

-Ni hablar, pienso averiguar que pasa aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Yoru…-Naruto la miró algo preocupado- hace tiempo que quiero preguntartelo. ¿Qué te ocurre con este lugar? Actúas de una forma extraña, no entiendo nisiquiera porque te pusiste de aquella manera solo porque hubiesen quitado las paraditas de la plaza del templo. Y hasta que llegamos aquí parecias impasible pero ahora actuas de manera brusca y imprudente.

-"e"

-¿cómo?

-Manera brusca "e" imprudente, Iruka se enfadara contigo si te olvidas de hablar como intentó enseñarte – Yoru se giró a Naruto, con una sonrisa – No pasa nada, es solo que – cambió la expresión por una sonrisa socarrona y pretó un poco los ojos- es que cambiasen el lugar de las celebraciones ancestrales así por las buenas me dio mucha rábia y bueno… Si nos desacemos del moustro podran volver a celebrarse aquí.

-¿Era por eso? ¿ Y por eso estab yo preocupado?

-Tu decides de lo que te preocupas, no yo- dijo sacandole la lengua- Vamos, venga, a salvar las paraditas ¡¡rápido!!

-Ya te vale… en fin sigamos después de todo a algun sitio tenemos que llegar…-Naruto paró de golpe y Yoru se dio prisa en alcanzarlo- o no…

-Como que ¿ "o no"?

-Pues uqe alomejor no legamos a ningun lado, mira- dijo señalando enfrente suyo- el pasillo se acaba aquí…

-No puede ser…- Yoru se acercó a la pared y le paso ligeramente la mano por encima- es una pared normal… y no hay nada más en el pasillo…

-Tal vez sea una puerta oculta.-dijo Naruto.

-Puede ser pero…- Yoru empujó la pared pero esta aparte de un "clac" no hizo nada.- Está atrancada. El material debe estar pudriendose y el mecanismo se ha estropeado.

-Entonces volvemos hacia atrás, seguro que deviamos seguir aquel otro camino que había antes…-antes de que Naruto pudiese decir nada escuchó un fuerte golpe y un gran peso caer al suelo. Ante aquello se giró hacía Yoru de nuevo- te…¡¡Te la has cargado!! – dijo mirando los restos de la pared-puerta que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-Problemas difíciles, soluciones drásticas. Vamos. Seguro que es por aquí.

Cuando se internaron por aquel pasillo secreto un gruñido de desaprobación resonó en las paredes. Yoru esbozó una sonrisa y se giró a Naruto.

-¿Ves? Parece que no le haga mucha gracia que vayamos por aquí- se acercó a Naruto para susurrarle algo- seguro que si seguimos por aquí llegamos al centro del problema- de repente el suelo tembló ligeramente y Yoru se separó de anruto para plantarse en medio del pasillo -¿Te molesta que le diga algo que no puedes oir? ¿Eh?

-Yoru se puede saber a quien le…-de nuevo el suelo empezó a temblar, esta vez con mucha violencia. Naruto pudo dislumbrar el final del pasillo, pero no le hizó mucha gracia al ver que la luz que lo iluminaba pertecia a una enorme garra espectral que se dirigia hacía ellos.

-¡Naruto!¡Detrás de mí! –ordenó Yoru.

Naruto apretó los ojos ligeramente y los abrió poco después para ver que una fina barrera que los protegia. Pero era diferente de la última vez, era mucho más nitida, y Yoru la alzaba con una sola mano y sin hacer ningun esfuerzo. Entonces girandose ligeramente a Naruto le tendió el farolillo.

-Agarralo por la parte del asa que esta vendada, si no no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarte.

Naruto obedeció. Tenía curiosidad por saber que le pasaría si lo cogia por otro lado, pero sabíendo que aquello antes había sido la guadaña de la muerte lo sujetó con mucho cuidado.

Yoru comenzó a andar, haciendo que la barrera fuese volviendose una burbuja a su alrededor impidiendo que aquella garra pudiese hacerles nada. Un grito de rabia resonó cuando comenzaron a avanzar siguiendo la trayectoria del ataque. Intentando que no pudiesen encontrarlo, la garra se retiró rapidamente.

-No te servirá de nada. Puedo seguir perfectamente el rastro de energia que has dejado.

Yoru aceleró el paso y Naruto la siguió iluminando el camino. Un chillido asustado resonó.

_¡¡NO!!_

_¡¡ALEJAOS DE MI!!_

-Creo que no- dijo Yoru con un tono frio y amenazador.- Tu nos has invitado, lo minimo que puedes hacer es dejar que nos encontremos cara a cara.

Otro chillido sonó intentando sonar amenazador sin mucho resultado.

_¡¡OS DEJARÉ MARCHAR!!_

_¡LA PUERTA ESTÁ ABIERTA!_

_¡¡¡MARCHAOS!!!_

-Ai, majo, se siente- Yoru cada vez se dirigia con paso más seguro en una dirección concreta.

Al sentir aquellos chillidos asustados Naruto sintió lástima por el espectro. Tenía la sensación de que podía saber como se sentia. Notaba su miedo, la impresión de saber que algo puede acabar contigo, como si fuese el insecto más insignificante.

Vieron dos grandes puertas que se cerraron con fuerza intentando mantenerlos lejos.

-Naruto- Yoru tenía un semblante frio y escalofriante.- coloca un sello explosivo en la puerta.

Naruto se dirigió hacía la puerta sin cuestionar nada, sacando de su bolsa un papel.

_¡¡NO!!_

La puerta soltó unas cuantas chispas y Naruto retrocedió.

-Aun esta puesta la barrera. No te pasará nada. _Pon el papel. –_aquello era. La voz de Yoru se había vuelto completamente espectral, y solo escucharla hizo que sintiese que por sus venas corrían miles de agujas.

Con un gran esfuerzo colocó el papel y se alejó rápidamente. Cuando el papel explotó ambas puertas se descolgaron y cayeron. Cuando el polvo se disipó Naruto pudo ver una sala, tenia tres columnas a cada lado y al final habia un monolito y un pequeño pedestal. No tardó en distinguir una figura difuminada. Fijandose bien, pudo ver … a un chico, su figura era totalmente translucida y brillaba con un color azulado. Estaba apollado en el monolito y tenía los ojso llenos de unas extrañas lagrimas inmateriales.

_¡Iros…Dejadme en paz!_

Naruto había esperado sentir miedo al ver al fantasma pero ahora sin embargo tenía un nudo en la garganta. Aquel pobre chico le recordaba a un pobre animalillo acorralado frente a dos cazadores armados.

Yoru empezó a andar, saliendo de la barrera pero manteniéndola alrededor de Naruto. El pobre fantasma se encogió sobre si mismo al ver que Yoru se acercaba.

_Vete…_

Cuando hubo llegado ante el pedestal y el monolito Yoru alargó la mano. El fantasma chillo al sentir que iba a agarrarlo. Pero la mano de Yoru lo atravesó limpiamente y agarró un papel que estaba pegado al monolito. Con un leve tirón lo arrancó y apartó el brazo. Miró fijamente al fantasma y este le devolvió una mirada sorprendida y asustada. Yoru le tendió la mano con el papel y le mostró como este prendia en una llama azul que lo consumió en segundos.

Naruto se quedó exhausto, la barrera de su alrededor se desmanteló y pudo acercarse a ver que pasaba. Yoru le sonrió calidamente al fantasma que la miraba aturdido. Después Yoru dirigió la mirada al pedestal en el que brillaba un objeto. Lo agarró con cuidado y la luz espectral que lo envolvía desapareció.

-Aquí esta el problema.- concluyó con una sonrisa- perdí esto hace mucho tiempo. Esto contiene parte de mi esencia y fue lo que te dio la fuerza para apoderarte del templo. ¿Verdad?

_Tu esencia…_

_Entonces tu eres…_

_¿Has venido a llevarme?_

-Si. Bueno. Se que llego un poco tarde pero es que al pasar por este pueblo lo único que hacía era detectarme a mi misma y no a ti y no pude encontrarte. Se que esto llego un tiempo después pero antes de que llegase aquí estabas sellado y de esa forma tampoco pude localizarte. Lo siento… - se disculpó como pudo Yoru.

Naruto iba a acercarse pero Yoru se giró hacia el impidiendole el paso.

-Naruto, vuelve a la posada, mañana nos marcharemos así que ves a dormir.

Naruto iba a protestar pero antes de que pudiese decir nada su vista se nubló y todo se volvió oscuro.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_No sabes cuanto me alegro de que por fin hayas venido a buscarme._

-Me hago una idea- rió Yoru.

_¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora? He herido a mucha gente. Supongo que tendré que ir al infierno._

-De eso nada. Al infierno solo va la gente malvada y perversa.

_Pe-pero… ¿ y la gente que venia al templo? ¿No vas a castigarme por haberlos herido?_

-Tu ya has sufrido bastante. Llevas mucho tiempo encerrado en ese templo y si no hubiese sido por mi culpa, tu no hubiese dañado a nadie, y de todas formas, lo que les hicistes solo fue ahuyentarlos. El viejo dijo que los que se acercaban eran asesinados pero en el templo no habia un solo fuego fatuo. Tu no mataste a nadie. Es solo que la historia pasa de viejo a viejo y ya se sabe que los abuelos exageran mucho sus batallitas.

_¿De verdad no devo ir al infierno?_

-Puedo mandarte si quieres.

_¡No! Ya que se me perdona espero aprovecharlo…_

Perdona por haberte asustado antes.

_¡No pasa nada! ¡No debes disculparte! ¡¡Gracias ati ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo!! Por fin podré descansar en paz._

Tu tampoco tienes que agradecerme nada. Y vete de prisa, no sea que aun te quedes atrapado aquí de nuevo.

_Espera un momento por favor… Yo solo quiero poder disfrutar de este hermoso paisaje una vez más…_

-Se ve bien el amanecer desde el tejado del templo, eh?- dijo Yoru sin reprimir una carcajada.

_Si el viejo sacerdote me viera se pondría a gritarme como un loco "¡Baja del tejado, maldito niño! ¡Que poco respeto! ¡Blasfemia, blasfemia!"_

-Yo de ti procuraría no cruzarme con el al otro lado si no quieres que te vuelva a sermonear.

_Ya es hora de que me vaya ¿verdad?_

-Si, debes marcharte.

_Muchas gracias. ¿Volveremos a vernos?_

-Cuando acabe lo que tengo pendiente ahora me pasaré por el otro lado, no te costará encontrarme.

_Nos vemos pues._

-Que te vaya bien.

Y entre las primeras luces de la mañana una figura translucida se volvió una pequeña luz para después desaparecer.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto abrió los ojos con pereza. Se desperezó lentamente pero de golep sintió que le faltaba algo. Terminó de abrir los ojos bruscamente y miró por toda la habitación. Yoru no estaba ni en la cama ni en la habitación. Se levantó de un salto. Una brisa mañanera le acarició el pelo y entonces se giró hacía la ventana. Se asomó con cuidado y tras echar un suspiro sonrió.

Allí había sentada una chica de pelo rojo que observaba fijamente algo.

-Buenos días- dijo Naruto- parece que ya te has recuperado del todo. La chica sonrió y se levantó entrando en la habitación.- Yoru, ¿Qué es lo que recogistes ayer en el templo?

La chica le tendió el objeto y Naruto se lo quedó mirando atonito.

-¿¡Una pulsera?! ¿¡La famosa reliquia antigua es una pulsera?!

-Así es.

-Pero si ni siquiera parece valer mucho dinero…

-No lo vale.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo… que para mí es algo muy importante…

-¿Eh?

-No importa, vístete, nos vamos.

-¿a dónde?

-Pues al país de la Ola, o ya te has cansado de Sasuke?

-¡NO!

-Pues vamos. El gran puente de naruto nos espera.

-Me da vergüenza que lo yames así…-dijo Naruto sonrojandose un poco.

-Bueno, pues cuando lleguemos, puedo tachar tu nombre del cartel y poner el de otra persona.

-¡Pero que dices!

-Ah, si te da vergüenza…

-¡Ya no me da!

-Pues vamos.

**FIN.DE.CAPITULO**

_Ha habido pocas opiniones sobre lo de la reliquia, pero no importa, de todas formas ya estaba decidido que iba a ser XD A mí personalmente este capitulo me a gustado bastante. Casi me pongo a yorar cuando lo escribia xD He procurado quitar las faltas de ortografia pero creo que se me han pasao unas cuantas (las que cometa yo aki las ago mayoritariamente a proposito xD) Bueno, pues dada la cosa que no teneis información de l próximo cap no podeis hacer mucho xD Pero yo ya me reservaba una cosa para este momento. En realidad me lo acabo de inventar ahora pero da igual… XD Pasemos al…_

_**El momento de que opine el lector!!:**_

No tenemos información, no más de la que he dado yo hasta ahora xD Y tenemos un Sasuke muerto, A Naruto y a un personage por encontrar… Exacto!!:

_¿Dónde se encontrarán Naruto y Uchiha Itachi? ¿Sabrá Itachi que Sasuke está muerto? ¿Colaborará?_

Aquí de verdad os pido que me ayudeis por que esta parte del fic aun no la he acabado de ubicarbien así que necesito REVIEWS!! Montones de REVIEWS!! De todos los tamaños, clases y colores!! ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Pez globo? No se a que ha venido eso… bueno!! Espero que os haya gustado!!

**Respuestas a los reviews!!:**

elsi cool: Le estas cogiendo la cosa a eso de aficionarte a escenas concretas e xD Y como que primera? Tu sabes siempre cuando voy a actualizar así que no alardees XD Thanks for read (ingles ma o meo XD)

Meredy: Que? Este tambie´ha sido corto?? No te acostumbres que no van a ser todos asi XDD El dragon de jade…mola pero dos cosas, ya estaba decidido que iba a ser y segundo… eso no es una peli de Tintin? XD besos y animos… ai… si me los merezco xD gracias por leer XD

Akatsuki Miyu: Vale que no vato records de velocidad actualizando pero tampoco es para "por fin" xD Ademas esta vez solo an sido tres semanas!!... solo… xD Que es menjando? nwnU Sobre lo de los signos de puntuación.. que, estas más contenta ahora? Me ves ami escribiendo, "mierda me dejao el interrogante del principio!!" To por hacer felices a mis fans xD Como molo!! XD Y los dedazos… son consecuencias de escribir de noche, pero que quieres que le haga? Sino escribo de noche no me sale omo kiero XD Que es betear? XD No puedo pasartelo pa q me corrijas, lo siento, pero si les miento a mis amigas para que no se enteren de lo que pasa xD No te odio, como voy a odiarte… aun? XD Respuesta corta ee xD Gracias por leer XD

MYsweetAngel: Qu et egusta como escribo… ami tambien, no te voy a mentir XD pero con el tiempo espero hacerlo mejor XDD cuanto hace que publico? Un año ya? Lo miraré XD Aquí intriga ya poca xD Ya se ha desvelao todo. Bueno, esero que te haya gustado este capitulo!!


	8. El gran puente de Narutottebayo!

_Lo siento lo siento!! Perdon no me mateis!! Siento aber tardao tanto epro es que lo empezé me quedo suepr mal y tube que volver a empezar y beuno… entre eso pasaron las semanas y… eso n.nU Esta vez no se que tal saldrá… no tengo muy claro como tengo que hacerlo… pero es igual, comolo escribo yo será genial xDD_

_**El gran puente de Naruto-ttebayo!!**_

Un estornudo hizó temblar la habitación.

-Ugh…¡¡Que frio joder!!- una chic apeliroja se arrimaba a la chimenea como si le fuese la vida.- mira que te dige que queria llegar aquí antes que llegase el invierno!! Pues nada, nos ha pillado de pleno!!

-¡¡Pero si la que se ha ido parando en todos lso sitios turisticos has sido tu!!- contestó Naruto.

-¿Yo? Te confundiras de persona…- dijo acercandose al frio. Otro estornudo resonó en el cuarto- ¡¡¡Eso ahora no importa!! ¡¡Tengo frio y el frio me pone de mala leche!!

-Más de lo habitual? No creo…

Yoru lo fulminó con la mirada y Naruto empezo a sentir como se asfixiaba como si se hubiese olvidado de cómo respirar.

-Yo…Yoru… no … respiro…- dijo Naruto como pudo.

-tsk- con u gruñido devolvió la vista al fuego y Naruto consiguió acordarse de cómo coger aire.

-Si que te pones e mala leche, si.

-No me calientes…

-Acbas de quejarte que tenes firo, calentarte es lo mejor que puedo hacer ¿no?- dijo ANruto empezando a reir… cosa de la cual no tardó mucho en arrepentirse.

-Haber si te voy a dar una somanta palos, que calentita nose pero me voy a aquedar de un tranquilo impresionante.

-Me callo.

-Buen chico. Oye naruto…- Yoru cayó un momento- contestame una cosa.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿A Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con el pelo largo?- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo, que aenas ni le llegaba a los hombros.

-Recuerdo que Sakura-chan dijo algo así. Que se había dejado el pelo largo porque ha Sasuke le gustaban así las chicas.Pero cuando se lo cortó estaba mucho mas guapa.

-Ya veo… y…- Yoru dudó un momento- ¿tu crees que me queda bien así?... Queiro decir… aloemjro tendría que llebarlo más largo…

-La verdad…- Naruto la miró fijamente- ya que tienes la oportunidad de tener el aspecto que quieras deverias esforzarte un poco más, mirate pareces de un año menos de mi edad, tienes un ojos que dan miedo, el pelo que podrias lelbarlo largo y encima no eres muy alta que se diga y estas más bien plana. Y además tienes un carácter de perros que eso tambien…

No pudo seguir ablando. Yoru le metió un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes el tacto en el abujero del culo?-soltó cortante.

-¿Te he comentado alguna vez que la gente se entiende habalndo y no a golpes…?-susurró respirando entrecortadamente .

Yoru se separo de el y le dio la espalda.

-YA me has tacado las narices, ve a comprar la cena que ami no me da laa gana de overme de aquí –dijo echandose en la cama- ahora mismo.

Con un suspiro y un "vaya morro" Naruto salió de la habitación. Yoru se levantó y se miró frente al espejo.

-No estoy mal, ami me gusta…-suspiró- además que cojones, no estoy aquí para que la gente se me quede mirando, al que no le guste que no mire, además…- hizo un silencio y clavó su mirada fija en la imagen que le devolvia el espejo- si tubiese un cuerpo de escandalo, los tios me tocarian las narices y no podría ir tan desaogada. Y… quien sabe, alo mejor incluso le gusto así- dijo alzando una ceja- aunque… podría hacerme crecer un poco el pelo…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Yoru- dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto- te he traido bolitas de pulpo y fideos fritos, me han dicho que festival no hay pero como pronto será primavera podemos quedarnos para a fiesta de los niños y…- Se quedó clavado en el sitio sin poder moverse.

-Eh?- Yoru se encontraba frente al espejo quitandose la ropa y con toda la parte superior al descubierto, apenas tapada por la camiseta que sujetaba con la boca- pe…¿¡PERO QUE…!?

Naruto llamó a la puerta con cuidado.

-¿ te has vestido ya?- como contstación solo recibió un gruñido de asentimiento. Cuando entro en el cuarto Yoru estaba sentada en al cama con las piernas cruzadas y notablemente enfadada- oye, no te cabrees conmigo, eres tu la que se a puesto a quitarse la ropa sin avisar- otro gruñido.

-Podrías picar que es lo que hace la gente con educación, que aunque no tengas podrías fingirlo.- dijo sin mirarlo y tras un brebe silencio dijo- y tampoco es ed buena educación quedarse mirando fijamente.

-¿qué? ¿Qué te miraba fijamente? Estarás de broma!! Como iba a ver algo si en cuanto he entrado me has empezado a provocar cortes respiratorios!? ¡¡No estaba yo para mirar nada!!...- de nuevo silencio- cenamos…?

-Vale, epor compensación por ser un depravdo sin vergüenza- Nruto fue a replicar- añana me invitaras tu a comer.

-¡¡Pero si siempre pago yo!!

-Pues ahora por listo me tendrás que llevar a comer a un sitio digno de alguien de mi nivel, que estoy harta de comer las porquerías que comes tu.

-A si?- dijo Naruto enarcando una ceja- pues mira que yo pensaba que te gustaban esas cosas, deví hacerme la idea equivocada cuando te vi saquear las paraditas de aquel festival, no se como pudo ocurrirseme.

-Cierra el pico si no quieres morir joven- dijo Yoru ligermante sonrojada.

-Est abien esat bien, peor oye Yoru…

-Que.

-Te quejas de que tienes frio pero…- Naruto dudó un momento- ¿ no sería más facil si llevases ropa de invierno y no unos pantalones asat la rodilla y una camiseta de manga corta?

…

-Eh? No se te había ocurrido?

…

-Ahora por capullo tendrás que comprarme ropa nueva.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Se encontraban elante del enorme puente cargado de niebla.

-ah…-suspiró Yoru mientras se desperezaba- que bien sienta estrenar ropa.

-Mi pobre gama-chan…-sollozaba Naruto mirando su monedero de rana- cuanto más gorda más me gustas y por culpa de Yoru cada vez estas más fea…

-Deja de quejarte. De camino a Suna puedes haver algunas misioncillas para sacar algun dinero. Ademas tampoco te ha salido tan caro, estaba bastante bien de precio. Y además dijo Yoru- me sienta genial.

Se colocó la mano en la cintura luciendo su nueva ropa, una camiseta de manga larga con cuello alta negra, un chaleco rojo a conjunto con los pantalosnes anchos q se cerraban en lso tobillso enganchados por unas pekeñas placas metalicas que se acoplaban a las botas negras. Unos guantes marrones grisaceos asta poco antes del codo y en su muñeca izquierda, por supuesto aquella pulsera antigua.

-¿A que me queda genial?

-Una ropa muy bonita tirada a la basura…al ver como Roru lo miraba amenzazante resctificó- si, te queda genial… ttebayo- suspiró.

Yoru se giró y le dió la espalda. Sin ahcer caso de eso, Naruto sacó de un bolsillo la esfera azul y abanzó hacía ella.

-Bueno, esto e sun sitio no una persona, como lo hacemos par aextraer los recuerdos de Sasuke?

-No se- dijo Yoru pasndo de el y poniendose las manos en als caderas.

-Como que "no se"?

-No-se. No-tendo-ni-idea. Te sirve?

-¿¡Pero como no vas a saberlo tu?!

AL ver que Yoru pasaba de el y ni siquiera lo miraba, frunció el ceño y con cara de mala leche se acercó a ella y la agarro de un hombro.

-Oy!! Yoru!! ¿¡se peude saber por que pasas de mi ahora?!- le digo.

-Naruto… crees que a Sasuke le gustarían más las chicas de pelo largo…?- dijo con lso ojos poco abiertos, como en trance.

-¿Eh? Pero si eso ya me lo has preguntado antes-ttebayo…

Yoru se giró hacia el de nuevo con la expresión de siempre.

-Y a…- cayó y pareció pensar algo antes de hablar- Y a alguien que no fuese Sasuke?

-¿Eh?-Naruto estaba que no entendia nada.

-Olvidalo. Venga, averigua como sacar de aquí los recuerdos de Sasuke.

-¿¡Pero porque no me lo dices tu?!

Pasando por ompleto de el, Yoru se habia dirigido hacia una columna de las del titulo del puente y se había sentado en el suelo con la espalada apoyada en la columna.

-Bah- dijo jugueteando con la esfera azul que había aparecido en sus manos- Venga, seguro que Sasuke tambien se aburre.

Sin immutarse lo más minimo, le tiró la esfera a Naruto. Este ya se iba hacía lo alrgo del puente cuando escuchó a Yoru.

-Plantaté en el sitio que más recuerdos te dé y menta a todos los que recuerdes, incluido Sasuke.

Naruto asistió ligeramnte y se dirigió buscando cual era el lugar que más recuerdos le traia.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Yoru abrió los ojos lentamente con mucha pereza. Fue ha desperazarse epro se encontro con que estaba… ¿atada? Con un fuerte y rapido movimiento se liberó de aquello que la apresaba. Momentos después se encontraba delante de Naruto que había quedado tirado en el suelo mirándola otonito.

-¿¡Pero que haces-tebayo!? ¡¡Cuando te despierto te enfadas y cuando no te digo nada y te llevó hacía la posada me pegas!!

-Me.. he dormido? – dijo mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraban y aen su cuarto de la posada. Subitamente abrió mucho los ojos- ¿¡ME HAS TRAIDO A LA POSADA?!

-Pues.. pues si- dijo Naruto sin entender- Ah! Y ya he recogido los recuerdos de Sasuke, apenas se a llenado la bola pensaba que n ofuncionaba pero…-antes de que pudiese decir nada Yoru había saliso corriendo del cuarto – Eh!!- dijo empezando a correr tras ella.-¿¡Donde vas dattebayo?!

Cuando Yoru dejó de crrer se encontraban en el bosque del pueblo, Naruto jadeaba, Yoru no corría lenta precisamente.

-¿Se peude saber que…?- antes de que Naruto pudiese seguir hablando Yoru le hizó señal de que callase.

Se escuchó el sonido de la maleza agitarse y Naruto tubo una sensación extraña, algo empezaba a inquietarle, a revolverse en su interior. Como si el Kyubi se hubiese puesto en guardia. No tardó en comprender porque.

De entre los arboles surgió una sombra que reconoció al instante.

-Tú…-susurró entre dientes, apretando los puños.-Itachi…

-Naruto-kun, cuanto tiempo- dijo itachi mirandolo fijamente.

Naruto sintió la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre el y degollarlo, ante sde darle tiemp ha hacer cualquiera de sus tecnicas ilusorias. Peor Yoru lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo retubo.

-De matar nada, reten al kyubi o lo retendré yo- le dijo mirandola fira con esos ojos metalicos. Esa frase realmente se podia dar por acabada, se le podía añadir " y como lo tenga que hacer yo, no te va ha hacer gracia".

-Vaya- dijo Itachi mirando a Yoru- parece que tu amiga esta enterada. DE todas formas,a hora que he encontrado al Kyubi me lo ovy a llebar conmigo.

-Eh, eh, tranquilito. –dijo Yoru mirandolo desafiante- de eso nada. El kyubi es mio.

Naruto no pudo evitar que aprte de la necesidad de matar a Itachi se viese reempazada por la sensación de ser tratado como un objeto.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Itachi esbozando una extraña media sonrisa.- ¿qué el Kyubi es "tuyo"? Lo siento mucho por ti, epor si te metes por medio no saldrás ilesa.- dijo Itachi. EL sharingan brillo en sus ojos y esclavo fieramente en los de Yoru.

Tras aquello se produjo un silencio tenso y Naruto no supo que hacer. Si Yoru había caido en un genjutsu de Itachi devia ayudarla a salir, y deprisa. Pero…

-Si esperas que me afecte eso lo llevas claro. – dijo de golpe Yoru.

-Vaya- Naruto creyó escuchar que Itachi reia por lo bajo.- no eres una persona normal.

-Si, me lo dicen a menudo.- dijo Yoru, igual de cortante que siempre.

-Bien- dijo Itachi, posicionandose para luchar- creo que tenemos que solucionar eso de lo del Kyubi.

-EH!!! Quieto! No hace falta recurrir a la violencia para solucionar las cosas- soltó Yoru.

Naruto se giró hacía ella como movido como un resorte. Yoru había dicho eso o se lo había imaginado?.

-Bueno, como te decía- siguió Yoru- Podemos negociar.- Itachi alzó una ceja y Naruto sintió un escalofrio.- El kyubi no es algo de poco valor, no puedo dartelo por las buenas, y creo que Madara entenderá eso.

-¿Negociar?- repitió Itachi.

-Si, y creo que un buen precio por el Kyubi sería – dijo Yoru- creo tu sharingan y el de Madara sería un trato bastante justo.

Naruto se quedó helado.

-¿¡QUE?!- gritó- ¿¡PIENSAS NEGOCIAR CON EL KYUBI COMO SI FUESE CUALQUIER COSA?!

-Calla, Naruto, las personas estamos negociando.- dijo Yoru.- Y bien?- el rostro de Itachi se ensombreció, y este se puso de neuvo en posición de ataque. –Espera… que creo que no me has entendido bien.

Itachi parecia estar perdiendo la paciencia, y se mostraba poco dispuesto a continuar con una conversación _"pacifica"_.

-No estoy ablando de sacarte los ojos- dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo- sería de tal manera que simplemente dejarias de tenerlo, una vez pasada la extracción no te dolería.- continuó sin dismular siquiera el "pasada la extracción"

-No hay ninguna persona que sea capaz de hacer eso- replicó Itachi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ge- Yoru sonrió de repente- hay queria llegar yo. Es cierto que no hay ninguna persona capaz de hacer eso. Pero … yo no he dicho en ningun momento que fuese una persona- Sus ojos se cubrieron de aquel brillo espectral- plantéatelo. Pierdes el sharingan, sí, pero…-su sonrisa se borró y su rostro se volivió de nuevo totalmente indescifrable.- yo podría lograr que recuperases esa luz que tanto anelas, solo ya no podrás obtenerla. Sasuke está muerto. Y sin su ojos solo puedes esperar a caer por completo en la oscuridad. O puedes aceptar lo que te ofrezco yo.

El susurro del viento en los arboles era lo unico que se escuchaba. Naruto no se veia capaz de decir anda, Itachi no parecia ser capaz de hablar. Naruto sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?! – le dijo- Yo te he ofrecido el Kyubi para poder salvar a Sasuke!! ¡No apra que lo uses en un cambio con Akatsuki!? ¿¡Es que te crees acaso que los ojos de Itachi y ese otro valen lo que el Kyubi!?

-Seguro que para Itachi valen más sus queridos ojos que el Kyubi.- se giró hacía Itachi de nuevo- Es cierto que pierdes todo lo que ganastes con el sharingan. Y por supuesto Madara y tu perdereis el mangekyou. Pero Madara no perderia la inmortalidad, y tu volverias a ver. Recuperarías toda al visión que has perdido en estos años. Adémas- siguió Yoru- Tu no dependes solo del sharingan. Eres un renegado de nivel S, eres un Uchiha que carga con las tecnicas igneas y tienes otros genjutsus.

De nuevo se produjo el silencio. Itachi cerró un puño con fuerza. Parecia que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a gritar cosas y que los atacaria. Pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre el bosque. Al verlo Naruto se dispuso a correr tras de él. Pero Yorulo seguía sujetando de la manga.

-Otro dia.-Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Pero…

-Otro dia- le repitió Yoru con un aire consolador en al voz.

Naruto la miró sin comprender pero algo en su voz le hizo calamrse y comenzar a andar de nuevo hacía la posada.

-Ya es tarde, si no nos damso prisa nos cerraran-dijo con su tipica sonrisa.

-Voy- dijo Yoru andando en aquella misma dirección mi entras bostezaba.

-…- Naruto la miró un momento dudoso y tras pensarselo le dijo- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¿Qué?- Yoru pareció sorprenderse- No hace falta…

-Venga ya, no te hagas la modesta ahora.

-Me gustaria saber que imagen tienes de mi…-dijo acercandose ligeramnte a el.

-no lo sabes ya- dijo Naruto agachándose para que se le colgara a la espalda.

-Bueno, corrijo, no quiero saber que opinion tienes de mi. Si no saldrías mal parado.- Yoru escuchó como ANruto reia mientrasechaba a andar con ella- Naruto…

-¿Sep?

-Corre como el viento, Narutín…

-Que no soy un caballo…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-¿Por qué dejastes que se fuese? No conseguimos recuperar los recuerdos de Sasuke.- dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Tu sabes que Itachi hizo que la vida de Sasuke se llenase de odio y sed de venganza- dijo mientras observaba la esfera- si ahora introdujeses sus recuerdos…-le tendió lal bola- ves que el agua de su interior esta completamente lacia ¿no?- Naruto asintió- Pues si ahora sus recuerdos entrasen aquí todo el liquido de la esfera se albolotaria, empezaria a hervir de odio y esos recuerdos eclipsarían al resto. Es por eso que es mejor dejar a Itachi para el final.

-Ah…-Naruto la miró y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.- parece que empiezas a preocuparte por sasuke. Si incluso me has preguntado antes que tipo de chicas le gustaban.

-Idiota-soltó Yoru entonces.

-¿¡Que?!

-Lo de Sasuke te lo he preguntado para adoptar una forma que fuese remotamente del agrado de Itachi y que así no pudiese pensar con claridad y aceptase rápidamente. Pero preguntarte a ti es como hablarle a una piedra asi que…

-¡Esa es otra! ¿Porqué le has ofrecido el Kyubi a cambio de sus ojos?

-En eso tendrías que darme las gracias- replicó Yoru, sile daba el Kyubi dejarían de perseguirte, y como el perdería el sharingan, no solo recuperaria su luz si no que dejaría de ir tras los ojos de Sasuke.

-No lo había pensado…-susurro Naruto.

-Es que tu piensas algo?

-Eh!!-replicó Naruto.

-Cierra el pico y duermete ya, pesado.

-…-Naruto la miro, ceñudo- porqué sigues ocupando parte de mi cama?

-Una dama debe dormir en una cama.

-Antes dormias en el suelo.

-_Antes…_-ironizó.- vente a dormir o duerme en cualquier lado peor calla ya.

-tsk- con un lebe rubor Naruto se metió en la cama de espaldas a ella.

-Que frio…-dijo Yoru.

El silencio se adueño de la habitación, en al que casi ni se oian solo las repiraciones de cada uno.

-Pues a mí me sigue dando rabia que vayas a darle el Kyubi…

**FIN.DE.CAPITULO**

_**El momento de que opine el lector!!:**_

¿¿¿qué pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???? xD que mal estoy xDD Siento el retraso, creo que ya dige que tube que empezarlo dos veces epor eso no le imports a nadie y como el tiempo vuela y yo estoy que me caigo de sueño (igualita a Yoru xD) pues lo voy aacer deprisilla porque todos estomas deseando volver con nuestras espectivas familias xD ai este Itachi… que mal lo trato pobre… se joda! xD eso por ser malo en al serie. Que se hubiese puesto de panadero cuando le ofrecierone l trabajo xD Venga:

_¿Qué pasará ahora con lo de Itachi? ¿Entergará el sharingan? ¿O Madara lo obligará a entregarlo a cambio del Kyubi?_

Yo lo siento mucho pero creo que voy a tardar bastante en volver a actualizar, asi que por favor, no me odies muxo xD y por cierto, he pasado muxo de las faltas de ortografia, abrá partes que son ilegibles, se siente, y lo de los signso de puntuación y ani te cuento, bueno eso xD

_**Respuestas a los reviews!!:**_

**Elsi cool**: año nuevo!! Cuanto hace de eso!! XD Tu siempre plagiando mis momentos xD Anda, en este no hay muxos pero espero que tambien encuntres uno xD

**Álmu**: Me encanat cuando se os ocurren ideas mejores que las mias xD me entran unas ganas de tirarme de un puente XDD peor con tod el buen royo del mundo e XDD gracias por leer!!

**Frentu-chan**: odio el corrector del Word, xD le dige un monton de veces tu nombre y en todas me decia una cosa rara xD Bueno, pobre infleiz, si quieres pensar que están enamoraos te llebaras una decepcion xD aunque quien sabe , yo toy muy mal de la cabeza 8D haber, no se precie a ndaide de la serie de Naruto, a todas las kunoixis que salen en Naruto el las conoce, así que cogi un diseño de personage que pensé que le iria bien a Yoru y fin xD no es nadie (suerte que no em oye, q sino me pega ) xD gracias por leer!! XD

**Akatsuki Miyu**: creo que est ecap no te habrá gustao tanto xDD Lo siento, la historia sigue su curso y quieras o no es asi xD lo de lso signos… lo siento xdd

Y lo de que tengo talento será cuando estoy dormida y medio deliro porque siempre acabo escribiendo lso capitulso una noche cuando me duelen los ojos xD gracias por leer!

**Meredy**: munenika!! xD te costó montarte la bola esa para que yopasase de ti pobre xD Me comparas con otros escritores que escriben mas? XD a que y ano te keiro xD Si es que xD gracais por apoyarme.

_**Y en el proximo capitulo:…**_

_Esto… Hola, aquí Yoru. Tengo que presentar el próximo capítulo… Me da mucha pereza, ¿por qué no puede hacerlo Naruto? Bueno… No me gustan estas cosas ¿por qué todos lo shumanos quieran saber las cosas ante sde tiempo? Que inútiles, es como si sabes que te vas a morir mañana, de alguna manera u otra acaba afectando a tu manera de ser hoy, a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia…¿Eh? Ya se ha acabado el tiempo? Que pena, tanta ilusión que me hacía presentar el proximo capítulo. Ah! Pero tengo una cosa que decir, se ve que se quería hacer que la segunda temporada empezase en el capitulo 10 peor la autora es inepta y esta empezando a creer que no hay capitulo diez por qu es ele acaban als ideas, así que apartir del capitulo 9 será parte ya de la segunda temporada. Y eso. Hasta la próxima._


	9. Cuanto tiempo

OLAAAAA!! (sin hache, dedicado a cierta persona XD) ME presento, soy Dark Yokisa uan escritora de cutre-fics y quimicopolelces XD APr atodo el que se haya quedao "que hace esta anormal?" me estoy presentando de nuevo prk hace tanto que no actualizo que seguro que ya no me conoceis XDDD Y después de la gilipollez de truno os dejo con el fic!!

_Aclaracion: Para los que leeis el manga, han sucedido varias cosas desde q escribi el ultimo cap, pero nada de lo ocurrido referente a itachi y esas cosas afecatra al fic ok?_

_**Cuanto tiempo.**_

Un grito rompio el silenco de la noche. La sangre salpicaba todo aqullo que se podria apreciar con la poca luz de la luna. El renegado alzó de nuevo su katana y con un golpe seco la hizo descender, dejando libertad a al sangre para que brotase sin más restricciones. Se percató de la presencia que habia aparecido tras el y se giró para ver quien era. Una figura se recortaba contra la silueta de la luna, cargando con una enorme guadaña.

-Vaya, así que lo has visto, eh, niñita? –gruñó el asesino- Entonces no me queda otra que borrarte a ti tambien del mapa – dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Que te lo has creido.

El asesino se precipito sobre la chica pero antes de que pudiese darse cuenta la guadaña lo habia rodeado y se vió partido en dos.

La guadaña resplandecio y tras una cegadora luz desaparecio por ocmpleto.

El grupo de anbus no trado en aparecer por alli. Y la escena que presenciaron fue bastante bastante desconcertante. El renegado de clase A que buscaban, estab tirado en el suelo junto con los restos de sus victimas y lo unico que s emantenia de pie y limpio de sangre era uan chica de ojos plateados. La chica se giró hacia ellos y lso anbu se prepararon en poción de ataque.

-Eh, no hace falta que me deis las gracias- dijo ella dándoles la espalda y esbozando una sonrisa – al fin y al cabo, es mi trabajo.

Y sin más y ante los estupefactos miembros de escuadron, la chica desapareció.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto se desperezó y tras colocarse bien la bandana se dirigió hacía la ventana.

-¡¡Yoru!!- le gritó a la chica que estaba echada en el tejado de la casa de al lado -¡¡YORU!!- repitió al evr que no le hacía caso- ¡¡Baja de ahí ya!! ¡¡Llevamos dias esperando para poder ver a Gaara y si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde!!

-Cierra el pico, gritando ya recien levantado- dijo Yoru levantandose con mucha calma. – Si me sigues metiendo esos berridos te romperé la cabeza. Dijo llendo hacía la ventana.

-Que si, lo que tu digas pero ven ya.

Yoru se acercó a el, tras entrar por la ventana, y le dirigió una mirada de desagrado.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? – dijo Naruto ante aquella mirada.

-Me has perdido el poco respeto que me tenias. – dijo mirandolo con muy mala leche- como tenga que recordarte quien soy, te aseguro que esta vez no se te olvida.

-Esta bein lo siento, peor es que hace mucho que no veo a nadie conocido y ver a Gaara por fin, después de pedir hora cuando llegamos hace una semana y media, me hace ilusion.- Naruto la miró de arriba a bajo – peor para ser quien eres, eres un poc infantil, hay que darte la razón siempre.

Yoru le dio un porrazo con muy mal ostia en la cabeza.

-Al final cobras.

-Eso dimelo antes de pegarme…-dijo Naruto poniendose la mano en la cabeza.- Mira que…¿Eh, Yoru?- dijo mirando hacia lso lados al no verla.

-¿Se puede saber a que esperas? – dijo Yoru desde la puerta – Tanto quejarte y ahora eres tu el que etsa perdiendo el tiempo, venga! Espabila!

-Jope…-Naruto se giró hacia la ventana- Hace ya un año que empezamos a buscar la manera de revivir a Sasuke. Eh, yoru? – dijo Naruto. Yoru guardó silencio con la mirada baja y tras unos segudnos abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación. –Oye! Peor se peude saber que te pica? Yoru!! – dijo saliendo tras de ella.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-¡¡Gaara!!- gritó Naruto entrando con un portazo y corriendo hacía su amigo.

Gaara levanto la mirada de lso papeles y se lo quedo mirando sonriendo.

-No cambias, eh, naruto? – suspiró ligeramente – cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-E que si?? Hacía un monton!! Cuando fue la última vez?!- Dijo Naruto apoyandose en al mesa del kazekage.- ¿Y bueno, que tal to…?

-¡¡EH!! ¡¡Dejate de mariconadas y echame un cable!! –le gritó Yoru.

Naruto se giró hacía ella y vió que los ninjas de la entrada no la dejaban apsar al despacho del kage.

-¡¡Dejadme pasar, joder!! ¡¡Que voy con el!! ¡¡Naruto, me cago en todo diles algo!!

-Ai…-refunfuño Naruto- dejadla pasar, ella viene conmigo a ver al kage.

Los ninjas dudaron y mirraon a Gaara.

-Yo pensaba que venias solo, como n vi a Sakura ni a nadie de tu grupo les dige que no dejaran apsar a nadie. No sabia que venias con una…- Gaara miro a Naruto y después a Yoru- amiga.

-No me a gustado como ha sonado eso- murmuró Yoru con cierto aire peligroso que solo ANruto supo apreciar.

-Bueno, no importa, dejadla pasar y marchaos- ordenó Gaara.

Los ninjas de la puerta se marcahron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Yoru se acercó a Naruto con un "Pero que asco dan", Naruto se pus un dedo en los labios y le hizo una señal para que callase "No digas eso aqui…"

Yoru se dio cuenta de que Gaara la miraba y clavó sus ojso metalicos en el.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Gaara-dijo sin más.

Ante aquello Gaara puso cara de sorpresa y Naruto se giró sin comprendery vió que Gaara tabien estaba como desconcertado.

-Ah, es verdad. No sabes quien soy, no? Normal que no me recuerdes- dijo Yoru para si misma. Gaara la miro extrañado, la conocia, estaba seguro, pero de que? Por alguna razón… la presencia de aquella chica le resultaba desagradable…

-Tu… donde…?

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso. "¿Qué pasa aquí…?" se preguntó Naruto. La voz de Yoru sono en su cabeza "Gaara ya murió una vez, recuerdas? Me recuerda porque me llve su alma, peor como volvió a la vida, no sabe de que, es normal que este desconcertado"

Tras aquella "conversación interna" Naruto decidio que devía hacer algo o a Gaara, por la cara le iba dar algo de tanto buscar una respuesta que no encontraría.

Iba ya a interbenir cuando uno de lso jarrones que habai en al mesa de Gaara reventó de golpe el solo. Naruto se giró a Yoru.

-¿¡Que haces?!

-¿Y porque he tendio que hacerlo yo, anormal?!- dijo Yoru poniendose a la defensiba.

En un estraño orden las ventanas comenzaron a estallar y esparcir con fuerza todos sus cristales. La atención de Naruto y Yoru se dirigió hacía als ventanas y hacía Gaara, que tenia todo el trage de Kage cubierto de vidrios.

-¡¡Gaara!! – Naruto corrió a su lado -¡¿Esats bien?!

-Si- dijo sacudiendose la capa.

-No esta herido- dijo Yoru acercandose a Naruto

"No lo has provocado tu?" pensó Naruto.

"Claro que no ,idiota. No tengo interes en ir ganandome enemigos para una vez que estoy 'viva', sería una estupidez" le contesto Yoru mirandolo de reojo.

-Me vas a tener que disculpar, Naruto- dijo Gaara- hace mucho que no nos vemos y te tengo recibir de una manera tan penosa.

-No pasa nada – se dio prisa en responder Naruto- Pero, ¿Qué es eso que acaba de pasar?

-Ya lleba pasando un tiempo. Cosas que se rompen porque si, jarrones que se caen si razon… No sabiamos que podia ser y bueno, la gente acabó pensando que era…-suspiro- un poltergheist.

-¿un que?- preguntó Naruto.

-Un fantasma- sentenció Yoru. Su expresión se torno burlona- Vaya tonteria, lso fantasmas no existen, son meras supesticiones.

-¿Qué?- Naruto se giró hacia ella- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? – "especialmente tu!" pensó.

-Los fantasmas no existen- repitió Yoru- buscadle otra explicación, que seguro que la tiene. – de repente esbozó una gran e … inocente sonrisa- Bueno! Seguro que quereis estar solo! Adiositooooo!

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo hubo saldo por la puerta. La puerta volvio a abrirse y asomo un poco la cabecita.

-Tienes la esfera en el bolsillo izquierdo- le digo a Naruto- Ahora si, os dejo intimidad para que hagais cositas tortolitos- dijo cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

-Eh?! Como que cositas!? Que insinuas?! Yoru, no huyas!- dijo Naruto dispues a ir tras ella.

-Tienes.. una amiga un tanto peculiar- dijo Gaara.

-No te cortes. Es la tia más rara que haya exisido nunca. –Naruto suspiró- y como pruebes de comprenderla te dará un mamporro!

-Es extraño, pero… tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes.- susurró Gaara.

-Bueno… Tal vez… la hayas conocido antes y no te acuerdes… Cuando te rescatamos de akatsuki.

-¿Ella estaba en el grupo?- preguntó Gaara- puede que si pero me suena de… un poco antes…

-Bueno ella era quien se llevó a la abuela Chiyo.

-Habría jurado que fueron unos ninjas de Suna los que la trageron.

-Supongo que yo antes pensaba igual. Aquel dia ella estaba entre nosotros, solo que no creo que nadie excepto la abuela la vise.

Gaara no comprendía lo que Naruto le decia.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Escucha, Gaara. Tengo algo que contarte- dijo Naruto mirandolo seriamente.- cuando me fui de Konoha hace ya casi un año, no lo hice por que si.

-Digeron que te habías ido de misión.

-En realidad eso no es del todo cierto. Yoru no buscaba a nadie para encontrar nada. Yo…-Naruto pensó lo que decir- me fui con ella porque quise.

-Pero y lo de la mision?- dijo Gaara que seguia sin entender.

-Era una tapadera apra que me dejasen salir de Konoha. Decidí que me marcharia en cuanto supe que ella podia resucitar a Sasuke.

-Que?- Gaara se sorprendió ante las palabras de Naruto- escucha, se que lo de Sasuke fue difícil pero ya hace un año, deverias dejar de pensar en esas cosas…

-¡No es mentira! – dijo Naruto- Yoru puede hacerlo, conoce…una tecnica. Eso es. Conoce una tecnica para revivir a Sasuke.

-Una tecnica?- preguntó Gaara- estas hablando de la tecnica de transferencia vital que usó Chiyo?- dijo atonito- no puede conocer esa tecnica! Además… ella no es de Konoha no? Por que iba a querer sacrificar su vida por Sasuke?

-No es exactamente asi… Yoru no va a dar su vida por Sasuke, es… otra tecnica.

-Otra?

-Si verás, solo ella es capaz de hacerlo y me hizo una propuesta, ella resucitaría a Sasuke y yo a cambio le…-Naruto agachó la mirada- le entregaría al Kyubi.

-¡¿qué?! ¡Claro, maldita sea! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

-Eh?- Naruto se giró hacia Gaara sorprendido.

-Ella es de Akatsuki, verdad?! Claro! La recuerdo de la guarida de Akatsuki, estoy seguro. ¿Cómo no me habia dado cuenta? devia de estar de infiltrada cuando murió Chiyo! Y te siguió a Konoha y aprovechando la muerte de Sasuke a probado de engañarte! Sabía que no era de fiar!

-No! Gaara te equivocas! Ella no… no es de akatsuki.

-Como que no?! Entoces como explicas que te pidiese el Kyubi por algo que es imposible de realizar! Naruto deviste decirselo a Tsunade en cuanto pudistes, maldita sea! Ahora un akatsuki anda suelto por mi aldea! Pero pienso ocuparme de resolverlo personalmente…- dijo dispuesto a salir de la sala tras de Yoru.

-No, Gaara! Espera!- Naruto agarró del brazo- Ella no es de Akatsuki! De verdad puede resucitar a Sasuke!

-Te ha engañado Naruto!

-No! Ella es diferente, no es una persona normal! Aparece y desaparece como si nada y puede transformarse!-Dijo Naruto.

-Como cualquier otro ninja- dijo Gaara dejando atonito a Naruto- cualquier ninja de grado puede aparecer sin mas y transformarse en quien quiera.

-Ella no… En el teplo maldito… había un fantasma! Ella lo hizo desaprecer!

-¿¡Has tratado con Uchihas y sigues sin entender como funciona el genjutsu, Naruto?!

-Genjutsu…-las palabras de Gaara iban haciendo mella en Naruto- Ella sabia sobre Sasuke, sabía lo que pasamos juntos!

-Cualquiera hubiese podido averiguarlo!!

-¡Se recupera con demasiada rápidez!

-Tu tambien haces eso!

-¡Itachi!...-gritó desesperado Naruto- ¡Cuando nos encontramos con el no la reconoció!

-Podrían haberlo fingido!

-Yoru…Yoru…-dijo palido y ya totalmente echo polvo- pudo controlar al Kyubi…-dijo acabando la frase en un susurro.

-Hay más gente que puede hacer eso, verdad?

Naruto sintió una punzada recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Pero… no puede ser…

-Aprovecharon que estabas psíquicamente debil para engañarte. Y tu caiste en su trampa como un borreguito. No hay manera de que un desconocido aparezca de la nada y se ofrezca a revivir a Sasuke, Naruto.

Las piernas de Naruto temblaban y no tardaron en no poder sujetar su peso, cayendo Naruto de rodillas al suelo, palido como un hueso.

Gaara se arrodillo junto a el, mirandolo con lástima.

-Yoru… me ha engañado, todo este tiempo, como…?

-Lo más seguro- dijo Gaara- es que ni siquiera se llame así, Naruto.

Algo ocurrido un año atrás atacó su memoria con fuerza.

_-Tu no tienes ni idea de que nombre usar no??_

_-No._

_-Pues yo…¡¡Te buscaré un nombre!!_

Agachó la cabeza y su rostro se ensobreció.

-Yo la llamé Yoru…ese nombre se lo puse yo…

-Naruto…- dijo Gaara intentando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie…

-Yoru…no…ella…

Se hizo el silencio y Naruto cogió aire y apretó los dientes

-Ella es de Akatsuki.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Yoru andaba por las calles de Suna mirando las tiendas con interés. De repente fijo su mirada hacía una callejuela. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se encaminó hacía allí, adentrandose en la oscuridad de la calle.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de la mirada de la gente su pelo creció considerablemnte y sus ropas se transformaron en una capa larga y oscura que ocultó su cuerpo.

Llegando a lo profundo del callejón, una mirada roja de aspas negras se clavó en ella.

-Jo, que pronto llegas. Nos has venido siguiendo? Soy mayorcita para que vengas detrás mío para hacerme de niñera, Itachi.

Itachi entornó los ojos.

-Tranquilo, relax. Si te pones así por una broma te saldrán arrugas- lo miró durante un segundo- bueno… más arrugas.

Itachi carraspeó ligeramente empezando a perder la paciencia.

-que si, que si! No te preocupes hombre! Estoy seguro que a las mujeres les encantan esas ojeras tuyas, puede que incluso les parezcan sexys- se llevó la mano a la barbilla- bueno, a otras mujeres, a mí me parecen antiestéticas pero vamos…

-Basta de estupideces- dijo Itachi cortante- No estoy aquí para que monologues criaturazas.

-Perdona oye! DE todas formas esto parece un dialogo de besugos, o de besuga por que oslo hablaba yo…-se dio un ligero golpe con la palma de a mano en la frete- tu tambien podrias darme un corte cuando veas que me enrollo no?

Itachi apretó los puños y el ambiente empezó a cargarse.

-Esta bien, vamos a lo que vamos, deberias tomarte las cosas menos en serio, si te sale una ulcera moriras joven.

-Y eso me lo dices tu?

Yoru hechó a reir.

-Claro que si! Para eso estoy!- dijo sin dejar de reirse- ¿No ves que soy la muerte?- y tras aquel comentarió echó a reir de nuevo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto había salido corriedo del despacho de Gaara. Iba mirando a todos lados en las calles buscando a su querida amiga. Ya le habían engañado bastante.

Notaba como la sangre le hervia y sus colmillo y uñas empezaban a afilarse. Pensaba acabar con aquello, en aquel momento, iba a averiguar todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de aquel año sin que el se diese cuenta.

Pensaba acabar con aquello. Con ella. Y esa vez se aseguraria que no volviese a levantarse por muy rápido que se recuperase.

**FIN.DE.CAPITULO**

Queridos lectores, esta vez no habrá "que opine el lector" ya que el próximo capitulo será el último y alterar algo de su trama ahora sería un delito.

**Respuestas a los reviews!!:**

**Elsi.Cool:**Tres meses te aprecera poco en comparación con lo que he tardado en colgar este cap verdad? XD Siento si hay algo que no has seguido de este cap pero es q no leer naruto tiene castigo! XD Muchos momentos de plago peor nunca me das tu opinión capulla! XD Esta vez te libras :3 Gracias por haberme leido por obligación todo este tiempo.

**Meredy**: Amor, no t elo tomes mal, no cojo tus sugerencias por que no van bien apra el fic XD sabes que yo porti cualkier cosa! Gracias por soportar mis horribles faltas tanto tiempo, te lo mereces todo! XD

**Frentu-Chan: **Aquí hay alguien que kiere decirte algo :D

Yoru: Yo-no-soy-como-KARIN!! Comprendes?!

Eso es todo de su parte. xD Quiero saber ue opinas de este capitulo, se que me sorprenderás xD Yoru un alma piadosa… os he tenido engañados a todos me parece xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bien, llegamos al penultimo final. Pronto será la despedida final entre nosotros, queridos lectores. De hecho tengo decido plantar esta cuenta y comenzar de cero desde una nueva solo para mi, que no comparta con nadie. Si eso pasa así trasladaré mis otros dos fics a esa nueva cuenta. Espero que hayais podido soportarme bien y muchas gracias por todo. Nos vemso en el último capitulo, todo quedará resuelto y esta vez iré más rápida. Besos. _


End file.
